Droplets
by wolvera88
Summary: Oneshots from the lives of Kenshin and Kaoru.Mostly AU.
1. Arranged or marriage?

Okay, guys, i have an little trouble with Sibling secret but i decided to stick with one-shots until i can figure out something fot that!So here is the first one that was inspired by a Hungarian writer. I hope you'll enjoy it!

another thing:these are not connected to each other and i don't plan to write second part(maybe later), especially not for AorM!

Arranged or marriage

The newlywed couple sat at the main table, feeling out of place. Sure, it was their party but the two were complete strangers to each other. Arranged marriages weren't uncommon cases in the modern Japan and the younglings were exactly in that situation now. Their families were wealthy and they had decided to unite their powers. As a symbol of that alliance, they forced their children to marry. The victims had only seen pictures of the other and had only met a week before the wedding.

The new wife, Himura—once Kamiya, – Kaoru stole nervous glances at her husband. He was a strange sight but not in a bad way. In fact, he would've been handsome if only that scowling expression didn't appear on his face. The first thing that caught Kaoru's attention was his blood- red hair—his mother was a gaijin. His high cheekbones and straight nose gave him a noble's look with only a hint of Englishness. Even the X-Shaped scar looked somewhat sexy on him—or at least Kaoru' d been told so. One line of the scar went from under his left eye to his jaw-line just below his ear, and the other one began at his temple, ending near his mouth. Thin reddish lines, that Kaoru recognized as knife's trace. She wondered how long ago had that happened because it seemed old.

Although she couldn't see his eyes, Kaoru felt that he was watching her and she turned her head towards the dancing crowd.

It was late and that most of the people were drunk. The shouting increased and some men had really dirty mouths, giving obscene advices to the husband.

Kenshin. He had a strong yet fitting name. he didn't laugh with those who were suggesting the shameful ideas—the Kamiyas did that instead of him. Kaoru felt ashamed and she was getting scared of the night. No one had told her about what she should do in bed, not her sister, not even her own mother. At school the teachers had explained, yes and some of the rumors had reached her but all in all, she was a virgin—inexperienced.

The young wife was snapped out of her thoughts when Kenshin stood up, pushing his chair from under him loudly after a rather ugly remark and pulled his woman up too.

Their parents followed their example with the intention of guiding their children to the bedroom.

"Be a good girl and let him do what he wants, child!" Kaoru's mother whispered to her. "It's a wife's duty to satisfy her man, bear with what's coming! Don't forget, there's no bad husband but a useless wife!" Now those words were loud enough for Kenshin to hear and he grimaced.

"Bullshit!" He muttered.

No one said anything at that, only Kaoru's mother sent him a reprimanding look.

"Now bed your wife, son!" His father smirked none too kindly and he immediately shut the door when the couple was inside.

The two were finally left alone. Both of them were nervous but Kenshin was the first to recover

"They've planned this really good! Like a prison…" he motioned towards the furniture. The bed was huge but everything else was out of place. They were kind of cold. It showed clearly the purpose of the room.

"Yes, they have." Kaoru nodded. her voice surprised the man. He thought that she didn't have the courage to speak up since she looked shy. He had heard that one of his friend's sister hadn't spoked for days after she'd been married in the same style as them. Her bravery was a good sign.

Kaoru fidgeted under his gaze—his long bangs were still covering his orbs but they couldn't hide the intensity of his look. She wasn't afraid of him but of their situation. For the next who knew how many years he'd be her husband, the man she'd live together.

The next thing she saw that he was slowly taking off his tie and suit, the he spoke up again.

"Let's go to bed!" His tone was casual.

"You mean…?" The girl gaped at him, unable to finish her sentence.

"Undress!" Kenshin told her a bit harshly.

His eyes never left her as he was getting rid of his shoes—they weren't that comfortable, he preferred something sporty,— then took off his shirt and socks too, until only his pants were left on. He didn't want to scare the girl but it looked like he had managed to do just that. By her reactions, he guessed that she was still a virgin which surprised him only a little bit. How old could was she—twenty? Yes, his father had mentioned that before the wedding. That and her family was quite traditional about things.

Fortunately their parents hadn't opposed against a western- like wedding, leaving that decision to the girl and him. Thank god, they hadn't had to wear kimonos, that way he could see his new wife's features clearly and they'd even had a small, shy kiss at the church. Then and there, Kenshin had decided that he'd be gentle and patient with her.

He had to admit, his little wife was not ugly. Sure, he had seen many more beautiful woman than her but she wasn't ordinary either. Her long raven hair and unusual pale skin made a sharp contrast—reminding him of the Moon. Her blue orbs showed her feelings and now she was a little uncertain and afraid. Weird, her parents didn't have such eye-color, so he guessed that it must have do with her grandparents. She was still standing, wearing the wedding dress.

"why don't you take that off?" Kenshin asked, his voice was soft. She took a deep breath and prepared for humiliation.

"I can't reach the zipper… would you help me?"

It was out. Kaoru waited for his laughter but it never came. Stepping behind her. the man searched for the damned thing and pulled it down carefully. Once the tight material wasn't choking her anymore, she sighed in relief and Kenshin realized just how uncomfortable that dress was. And he had been complaining? It was a miracle that she hadn't fainted during the day! And he realized another thing—her skin looked incredibly soft. Maybe his parents' decision wasn't that bad at all!

"Thank you… I thought I'd die from lack of air." It slipped out and Kaoru gasped at her own boldness. Her husband only chuckled at her.

"It's good to know that you have some spirit! You don't have to be so modest around me from now on. I have a feeling that you're far from that. Just keep in mind one thing—you're my equal!" he said finally, making his wife turn towards him sharply. They were so close that for the first time, she could smell him for real and see his eyes.

They were golden like a panther's, mirroring amusement. His gaze mesmerized her.

Kenshin misunderstood her silence and her widened eyes. "Do I scare you?"

"No." She shook her head, still in a daze, and with courage she thought she lacked, Kaoru lifted a hand and brushed away a stray strand from his eyes."It's just your eyes are… special."

He let her touch his face and even leaned his cheek in her small palm.

"Kenshin- san…"

"It's Kenshin. You have every right to call me that." He cut her off.

"I'm Kaoru." She smiled the first smile he'd seen from her and it melted him. He had a slight suspicion that he'd do anything for that smile in the future. "Kenshin, what do we do now?"

"We have time. Our parents expect me to rape you since that is what most men do in arranged marriages. My father did the same… however, I don't want to hurt you. We can be friends, not enemies!" he explained and reached for her hand.

He led his wife to the bed and sat with her, then continued. "Maybe we could be lovers too, later. I like you already and I intend to keep my vow, about keeping you safe and happy. You decide! We can wait until you'll be ready."

"You're a good man…" Kaoru whispered, still feeling uneasy. Then it came to Kenshin, a good idea. The cause of her nervousness and fright was that she'd never seen a man's body in reality. He had a solution to that, the only question was that would he be able to stand the temptation? Well, he didn't have any other choice.

"Listen to me! You're afraid of my body, yes? Let's do something about it! I'll show you myself, you do the same, no clothes. If you don't like what you see then we'd have a raincheck!" He offered, feeling strangely calm about the whole thing. Of course, if she accepts that, his state would change, there was no doubt.

Kaoru had a shy smile on when she nodded. Her hands were trembling slightly when she began pulling her loosened dress off, then she stood up, letting the white mass pool around her ankles. Only a thin white satin dress remained on her but he could see her curves. Suddenly Kenshin had trouble with breathing.

She was thinner than he'd thought but not skinny. More like in a fragile way but from her proud eyes and stubborn chin, the man saw that his wife was not weak. He liked that difference in her.

From then on, he could only see the woman, not the girl. More specifically, he could see HIS woman!

He lifted from the bed and stepped close to her. Kaoru didn't flinch when he slid a hand from her neck to her shoulders and the straps of her dress were slipping down on her arms. The material soon landed at their feet, just as her wedding dress had done earlier.

The man didn't dare to look past her shoulders or his control might slip. He was aware that only her panties remained on, for the time being. Next, he reached to his belt and undid it, then came his pants. A few moments later the waist of the pants slid down onto his hips, then with little help they ended like Kaoru's dress.

The woman's eyes wandered on his body. Her husband was just a little taller than her and she liked that. Tall men were intimidating.

Despite his scars on his body, he was stunning. His muscles weren't over-trained—she'd heard that he was a martial artist, and that explained it all. His red hair cascaded down on his back and some of his strands embraced his neck, falling onto his chest.

It seemed that Kaoru's hands had their own mind and the man closed his eyes at her touch, his boxers were becoming tighter by every moment.

She felt the tension of his body under her palms and withdrew, afraid that she'd done soething wrong. "Sorry."

"It's quite okay. I like it… it's about you now!" He smiled at her, taking her hand then placing it above his heart. Now she was curious of his self-confidence. "Have you…?"

Kaoru didn't finish her question so her husband did. "Have I ever been with a woman? Yes, many times. But I promise I won't betray your trust if you decide to do it! I take care of what is mine and you're my wife!"

He pushed her hand on his heart, giving her a little challenge. It took all his willpower to stay put when Kaoru's fingers traveled to his chest then stomach, drawing his six packs around. Then she caressed his skin just above the waistband of his boxers, hesitating.

"You can take it off!" he suggested an a light tone, which was the complete opposite of his feelings. God knew how hard it was to keep sane in that situation!

Nothing happened for a minute then he felt his boxers sliding down to his hips and then he was naked. He had to watch her so he opened his eyes finally. She was looking at him with her head bent to the side, like a child when she sees something new and interesting.

Slowly Kaoru lifted her gaze up to the watchful golden orbs and smiled."Let's try!"

"Are you sure you want it? I can wait!" Kenshin wanted to make sure that she wouldn't regret her decision later.

The young wife nodded and closed the gap between them, letting her body feel his. Her smile was enough answer to him and Kenshin was happy to oblige to his little woman. Their marriage didn't seem like a bad idea anymore!

End

How is it?


	2. Smile

Hey guys! here's my new one, inspired by Lily Allen's song, 's short and a little bittersweet but i like it.

Smile

There you are, standing before me, asking your age old question.

"Would you come back to me? We should try again, I've always loved you!"

Yes, you did. So much that you went to screw my neighbor behind my back for who knows how long before you've broken up with me. Do you know that I spent days inside my flat, not wanting to eat, drink, not wanting to live at all? It was because of you. You made me that wreck.

And no thanks to you that I'm here again, feeling much better. I'm grateful to Misao and the others who kicked me out of my misery and the darkness of my apartment. They even help me after one of your calls. So now that you're alone, you want me back, is that it? Just like me, you can't handle the loneliness…

I could hear it in your voice when you called me, drunk. You are not aware that the first time while you were crying, I smiled. I think I'm becoming insane. You see, you made me go crazy and then left! And after the first call from you, I felt bad for you and thought that I was cruel for smiling at your misfortune but now I don't. Actually, I'm quite entertained with all your whines and moans and I've realized that even if I still love you, I can't go back. I'm better off without you.

Your eyes widen when I smile at you and pass you without a proper answer. A silly little melody comes to my mind so I began to sing it aloud.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala…"

Bye, Kenshin!

* * *

So?What do you think? I NEED to know, cause i'm dying from curiousity :)

see you later!


	3. Angels and demons

Justt a little something that I wrote after I read the Mars manga. sine I'm not keen on motoracing, I am sticking with cars! I hope you'll like it!

Angels and demons

There are angles and demons on the racetrack, so said the elders said. Some of the young drivers laughed at them, trusting too much in their skills, not believing in luck. Not with the techniques the engineers provided for their cars. Himura Kenshin didn't know why those thoughts came to him as he was driving through his last lap. No, he was a professional racer, a real champion as soon as he was passing that white line and the black and white flag.

Then something happened. In the sharp left turn he used the breaks too hard and his car slipped. He tried to take control but one of the cars which he had already taken over appeared beside him really close. At 270 km/h and with an uncontrolled car he tried his best to avoid his opponent, wanting to save both cars from colliding. It was too late: the other car was closer and closer so Kanshin shut his eyes, knowing that he could do nothing to stop the event. He waited for the pain. Behind his closed eyelids he saw a shadow laughing at him, its devilish voice making him cring.

He saw many faces in front of him—family, friends and other racers who were close to him. Lastly his smiling girlfriend appeared but unlike the images before, Kaoru stayed with him and reached a hand towards him, her sapphire eyes twinkling.

"Kenshin…"

The racer lifted a hand to grab hers but when he could feel her skin everything disappeared and finally he opened his eyes to see that somehow the other car managed to go faster and they both survived. And his car was under control again. He smiled, accelerated and finally passed the Finish line.

Everyone greeted him with bright smiles and questions about what happened in the last turn. He politely answered as he was trying to get to the person whom he wanted to see most. She stood at the entrance, waving at him— relieved and happy. Kenshin excused himself from his team and they patted his shoulders, understanding his wish but not for the same reasons.

In the next moment he was in front of Kaoru, hugging the petite woman to him. A deep kiss later his teamleader stepped up to them, saying that it was time to take his well- deserved cup.

"Come on!" the red haired champion pulled his girlfriend with him by her hand, ignoring her protests.

People shouted his name as he stepped up onto the first's place and he shook hands with several men after getting his prize. The reporters were nagging him to go into the interview's room and as soon as he threw his huge champaign to his teammates from the balcony—but not before Kaoru took a sip from it.

In normal circumstances he wouldn't have taken his girlfriend in front of the cameras but he also knew that today she had saved his life even if it had been unintentional.

"Your car was fantastic just as you are but it seemed that during your last lap you almost crashed. What happened?" One of the reporters asked lastly.

Unexpectedly, Himura stood and went to Kaoru, knowing that the cameras would follow him.

"I want to apologize to the racers whom I laughed at earlier. Demons are existing, today I have met an angel saved me on the track. I don't know if they could be seen but mine definiately can be. I owe her with my life…"

The woman was speechless, not knowing what to say. She knew that he had meant her somehow. Kenshin smiled wickedly at her, knowing how rare it was to get her silenced. His smile widened and he kissed Kaoru in front of eveone, making the women blush behind the cameras and TVs.

Those elder and senior racers who'd heard his answer and apology smiled knowingly. There were and would be racers who'd question Himura's speech and their tales but in time, those who are worthy of the attention would experience that kind of challenge. And those who didn't belong to the world of speed would see demons. And most of them would not live to tell about them…

* * *

This is it! but... if you go to my Lj (Home at my profile) then you can read my newest one, Blues. I don't know if i'll post it up here because the Prequel(Which I'm planning to post in a few days) will be explicit. Leave some comments on both, especially on Blues because that is the one i'm not sure about!

See ya next time!


	4. Blues

Okay! the title is strange but i couldn't come up with anything better and i was listenning blues songs when i wrote this.I hope u enjoy it!

BLUES

The last time he had seen her, Kaoru had been a mere child. An outlaw, that is. She still was but her image had changed. She was no longer a teenager but a young woman and if he didn't know her real age, he would have fallen for her appearance. Unfortunately, he was in a much more familiar relationship with her and to him, it was no secret that her fake ID made her older than she was. The knowledge that she was still underage made him forget any ideas that had popped into his mind earlier when he had first seen her at the party. That, and the fact that she protected his archenemy.

He knew the message. She did it partially because she wanted to show him that she was not one to be tamed. True, they had tried it at the orphanage and the result? She had gotten out the first time she had the opportunity. Somehow she found his old friend who managed to do wonders and in a few months, from the wild and seemingly arrogant girl had changed into a teen with good humor and a great deal of critic. Sometimes he felt like he was the child beside her.

Unfortunately, he too became attached to the girl and after years, she had made her crazy with her stupid _I- want-to-be- a- killer_- attitude. And she really had grabbed every opportunity to learn. Of course, she had always shown her newest skills to him first after she mastered them. He hadn't been surprised by them for he had learnt them too, only in legal terms. The fact that she had managed to get them in months, however, had shown him that Kaoru had been really born to be a killer. So he had tried to seduce her to work with him as a cop and not as the opposite but it hadn't worked. He wondered how her huge sense of justice could make place for her activities but the answer was easy. The people at the orphanage and police had not shown her good examples so why should she follow them?! And he couldn't reply to that, just by trying to show her that not all cops are assholes. He screwed up and from one day to the other, they had a huge wall between them. Normally, Hiko , their friend, had solved their little debates but this time around he had been dead so the wall had remained. For almost a year.

Kaoru made a good picture in her dark blue dress only the man, Yukishiro Enishi, worsened the image. Well, to those, who knew about his little background behind that sugarcoated facade. Taking a sip from his juice, he made his way towards Kaoru.

"Hey, there! I guess you've really outdone yourself this time." He smirked though he sounded bitter.

"Hey to you too, Kenshin! You look like shit. Trouble at the so- called knights of justice?" Kaoru smirked. The man was thinner than he used to be, and could have used a few hour's sleep.

"Just the usual. Your nice client ruins my hard work but let's not talk about it, okay? Let's pretend that I don't know about all his shit and talk like two ordinary friends!" Kenshin tried. The girl-woman seemed to think about it then smiled and nodded.

"You look good, even if you're still underage." The cop tried a compliment but obviously, he failed. Kaoru sighed, he could see her body tensing. "Sorry, every time I promise myself that I try not to be rude, something comes up and it slips. So? How is it with killer's school? Did you get your PHD?"

"You're a royal ass, you know that?" Kaoru snorted but didn't take his words at heart. The truth was that she was getting fed up with that kind of life. Every now and then, she had thought about accepting Kenshin's offer and be hunter from prey. And those inner debates had ended up with her pride having the last word so she hadn't gone to the cop. However deep inside, her inner justice couldn't bear the pressure for long or she could go and say farewell to her sanity.

"Look at that, is it the cop's famous star?!" Yukishiro stepped up to the pair and placed an arm around Kaoru as a sign. "I hope you have enough sense and don't make a scene here or I'm afraid my best personal bodyguard would have the honor of throwing you out!"

Kaoru didn't say a word at that but her blue orbs showed that it wouldn't be to her liking. After all, Kenshin was still a kind of family. Well, if you can call that the man who had given you the first GOOD sexual experience in your life. Truly, Kenshin had been forced a little but after a point he hadn't needed anymore coaxing from her part. Kaoru had never regretted their little affair and she knew that she would be willing to continue that any time, for Kenshin was not just a one-nightstand but the love of her life, and there was no reason to deny it. Well, at least to herself. Obviously, a cop and an out-law couldn't have a normal relationship. And with his nature, Kenshin hadn't made their life easy.

"I'd like to see that, Yukishiro. Anyway, I'm talking to Kaoru and I believe that it's none of you business here so would you please leave us alone?" Kenshin was rather careful at expressing that desire of his, though he would've liked to send the idiot to Hell with the help of handcuffs and stuff.

Enishi smirked at the man. "Wouldn't you like that, Himura?"

"Enishi." Kaoru cut in. it showed to Kenshin that she still knew him and he was sure that she didn't do it because she was worried about Yukishiro's reputation.

"As my lady wishes. Be grateful to Kaoru because even when she shares my bed, she cares for your well-being!" it was a warning and only those who weren't aware of his nature took his words lightly.

Kaoru sighed after they were alone again and looked at her old mentor sadly. "I didn't know how to tell you…"

"Well, he did. I thought that he was lieing but now I know that he wasn't. Why are you doing this to yourself? You are young, you can start again! I would help you!" Kenshin hissed angrily. Then he turned away, giving up the hopeless battle and headed towards the exit. A few meters from Kaoru, he stopped and she could see his profile but not his eyes. "I guess I came for nothing. Good luck, Kaoru!"

She watched him leave but couldn't go after him or call him back. When she could no longer see the half- long red hair, she went back to Enishi's side. He had even cut his hair short, knowing that she loved his strands. When they had practically lived together and had warmed up to each other, she had often played with his waist long hair. He must've known that when he had gone and cut it.

Sighing, she made her way back to Enishi but her mood was really bad, she just couldn't concentrate. Normally Kaoru wasn't one to skip work but now, she felt tired and knew that she was pale. So she used that as an excuse, though it had nothing to do with her health.

"Enishi, I'm not feeling good, I'm going home now, okay? I will send in Derekai, he will guard you!" she told him and without further explanation, left the room.

A few weeks later she was fed up. For days, she didn't left her flat. Meeting with Kenshin had made her realize a few things. Well, more like acknowledge, even if it took a long time to admit that. She didn't want to do that anymore. Didn't want to be a killer, nor a bouncer. At least not an illegal one. What she wanted was going to Kenshin and tell him that she needs his help. But she had much more pride and dignity than that, or so she thought that it was the matter of those. She was in deep shit!

She crawled out of her bed and went to the bathroom. After long hours of darkness—she had all her blinds down—she saw a ghost in the mirror, looking back at her. The image's hair was long but tangled and lost its shine. It was only a dull black color. Her skin was whiter than it should have been and empty blue orbs gazed back at her. She shrugged, not planning to leave her sanctuary soon. She wished Hiko was there and gave her some advice but he wasn't. Neither was Kenshin.

Enishi had tried to pull her out of her misery but she had sent him away, probably for forever. What could he do for her when he was everything that she wanted to leave behind? Groaning, Kaoru dropped herself down onto her couch and slept. Or at least tried to when the door broke in with a loud bang.

There stood Himura. Who knew that even in a few weeks a man could change so much?! His eyes had that familiar glint that had had her want to rip off his head or jump onto him. Back then, it had taken her months to figure out why he could make her feel crazy. And that had gone backwards too… So that glint was there again, as well as his frown which she was familiar with.

"I'm quoting: you look like shit! Has a bulldozer run you over?" he made his way through the mess of clothes, bottles and tissues.

"Leave me alone… I'm dying." She muttered and pulled the blanket from beside her, covering her head. She made a funny picture but Kenshin didn't find it in himself to laugh. The woman was in serious trouble. He stood over her.

"Would you just quit staring?" she snapped, feeling his heavy gaze on her through the material.

"Have I called you to be a cop?"

"Not now!"

As an answer, the man reached for the girl and easily lifted her from the couch. Then, ignoring her kicks, he threw her over a shoulder and walked into the bathroom. There he put her into the bathtub.

"Clean up, then we'll talk!" he shut the door behind himself.

After about forty minutes, Kaoru emerged from the bathroom. She only had panties and a blue shirt on—which had been, in fact, his.

"Now I can shout at you without regretting it later." The cop stated and did just that. "What the heck do you think, you're doing? Last time I was foolish enough to let you get away but maybe I should have had this talk with you in front of everybody, so your future would not be among those bastards!"

"Can you shout a little less loudly? My ears are hurting." Kaoru asked.

"I'm losing my mind! Are you happy with the way you live? Are you? Because it doesn't look like that. I'm here because I was worried but I can see that it was worthless… what happened to you?"

"My sense of justice, as you used to put it. I'm sick of my job, my self… I hate to admit it but you were right, all along… I want to quit." The girl managed to surprise him. He had expected everything but that. For a while, he just gaped at her.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" she demanded, seeing that he's out of it.

"You make me want to dance around from joy." Kenshin snorted at her finally getting over his blankness. "You can start by getting back into your old shape!"

Kaoru groaned at that and cursed when her visitor pulled up the blinds. The light hurt her eyes and the blanket beside her was a good enough shield until her sight returned. "Did you have to do that?!"

"Sorry. Now, you have a lot of things to do. First, you dress up and go to your boss to announce your decision. Then you also visit your darling teacher at the bouncer's school that he has to forget about you. Or else… lastly, Yukishiro."

Kaoru didn't like the idea but she had no other choice. Then again, she could ask for support. At her question, Kenshin shook his head. "It's your fucked up business, babe. I will help you in every other thing. I know for a fact that you go to university. Have I mentioned that I'm a private now? You could help me, be my partner if you want but you have to study things about my work too. I know you like what you're doing, but you should do that legally from now on. What do you say?" He offered.

"That would be good."

"Okay. Do what you have to, and call me when you're finished!" The cop stood up to leave but her next question stopped him on his tracks.

"What about us?"

Kenshin shrugged and gave her a half- smile. "I've fought my battles with myself but I have a feeling that you are just halfway through them. Tell me when you are ready, little girl. I can wait, after all, I'm a patient man. Or I'd like to believe that about myself."

Again, she watched him leave but this time, she knew that he'd be back. And this time, she could've called after him but he was right. She had a lot to do!

* * *

I plan to do a prequel to it...well, it's half finished but since it will be explicit, you'd have to go to my lj to read it if u're interested. i'll tell u when it's finished at my profile. I hope u liked this shot!


	5. Spring

OK, it's rough and whatnot but I can't do it properly right now. I plan to rewrite it, until then, I hope you'll like this version or at least the story-line. It's for KAITO AYA, a wonderful girl who gave strenght to those who needed it while dealing with the same disease as she did. She wrote 1 LITER OF TEARS, a book that everybody should read because people don't treasure life as they should nowadays.

Spring

I'm sick. Well, dying to be honest. The doctors can't tell how much time I have—an hour, weeks or months. Once I could walk but now I can't remember the feeling of wood or concrete beneath my feet. It's like I've only dreamt about it. A few weeks ago, I could write, even if I haven't been able to talk for almost a year now. It's like a prison… I can't do anything, yet I'm still thinking and wishing for things like an ordinary girl. The difference is that I can never make them into reality. Right now I wish I could write again… so simple, no? Well, it isn't because my hands don't move the way I want them to. It's the same with my body.

This is an incurable disease and I don't have any hope to get better. I have fought hard and do it still… I have to fight for every breath I take. But I don't fight for love. I let go everything, including the man I love.

Sweet Kenshin…you wouldn't want to be with someone like me, I'm sure. We live in different worlds and you have a future. You can be anything you desire! I don't want you to waste your time at someone like me so I sent you away. It's better this way…

Even, if I ache for you. How I'd like to see your face once more! You'll never know it, though. And you'll never know many things… like how I love your laugh, your scent… your silly jokes. I miss your mean side too.

I remember when we first met at the last year in high school. I was the new student and you had the only empty seat beside you. I asked if I could sit there and you shrugged and grunted so I took the seat. back then, I thought you was a jerk. I was wrong.

You were always there for me. You gave me your notes when you discovered that I couldn't write fast anymore. And you caught me when I tripped and listened, even when I said nonsense. You don't know but you are the first person who has ever seen me cry. Many people—my friends—didn't know how to behave around me after they had known about my state. They had those pitiful gazes which you always lacked. I'd never forget the day when you told me that you loved me, although I was already in a wheelchair.

"I'll always listen to you." You said to me. "No matter if you can't speak."

I cried that day because I knew that I have to let you go eventually. So I let you go a week after that because you wouldn't need this. Your classmates need you at the university and I'd just take that time away from you and them. It just wouldn't have worked.

But thank you. You showed me how to love… you made love to me the first and last time in my life, not caring about anything. It meant a lot to me. Knowing that I had a person that could love me so much, besides my parents. You were so caring… that showed me that even in such state, there is a chance to find love.

Mom saw you with your girlfriend days ago. I can't say that I'm not sad but it's fine. Live, Kenshin! Live your life in ways I'd never be able to…

Arigatou mother, father, my friends… Kenshin… I'm happy that I've got to know you. Live on… I love you…

* * *

The nurses and a doctor rushed in immediately when the harsh tone of the heart- monitor filled the room. They couldn't help. Kamiya Kaoru was gone but she hadn't left without a trace. She gave kindness and hope to everyone. Those who had met her learnt that one should never give up. She wouldn't be forgotten.

* * *

At Tokyo University, something snapped in a red haired young man. He was sitting on a bench in daze.

"Kenshin, are you all right?" His friend, Tomoe touched his shoulder.

"Kaoru…" a teardrop slid down on his face. He knew that she had died. He hadn't seen her after she had sent him away a year ago but their bond was strong even now. He'd felt when her heart stopped.

Slowly he got up and left without a word. Roaming the streets, he somehow arrived to their old high school. Where he'd met that blue- eyed miracle.

He went up to the roof, their once favorite place. Then realization hit him hard and he fell on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Being away from her was bearable because he knew that she was in good hands. Now that knowledge was blown away by the wind. She was not there anymore…

"Live on…" the soft wind whispered in her voice, startling him. Then he realized that his Kaoru wouldn't want to see him like that. He remembered her first smile that he'd got from her and lifted himself up.

"I will…aishiteru, Kaoru…" He whispered back and a small smile touched his lips while he let the breeze caress him. It was spring…

* * *

IMPORTANT! THOSE WHO LIKED BLUES, THERE IS A PREQUEL, JAZZ, ON MY LIVEJOURNAL! You can go there by the link on my profile(HOME)

Kisses!

* * *


	6. X

I guess i have watched too much Grey's anatomy. Sorry for the grammar but it's 4 am. i just had to get it out of my head because i couldn't sleep. actually, i banged my head when I saw the end of the episode that inspired this because I wrote it before i have watched the last ten minutes(megavideo freake out on me)!Enjoy!

X

Finally, a hard day's end. I've lost a patient, a young guy who had a tumor in his brain. We could have saved her but we failed. We just fell apart and so did he. Our main resident tells us to not to get attached to our patients but it's kind of hard when sometimes we are the ones who listen to their lives. They panic and the next minute, they share their secrets with us seemingly outsiders. It's hard to stay away from them after all this. I'm not happy, not in the slightest.

It doesn't help when on my way to the checking counter, I see them together, leaving. The woman as an internal I don't know. I've only seen her once before, during one of our surgery. The man? I know him well. In fact, a week ago I was the one who walked by him with his arm around me.

I could have been Himura Kaoru if I was braver. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I'm still not sure… even if I love him. Kenshin waited for me but in the end, he hasn't been patient enough. I can't really blame him but it still hurts. He kissed that girl once and then we broke up. And even if I have been the one who had the last word, I don't feel happy about it.

Sighing, I turn away from them and do some paperwork. I'm signing all of them and my hands move automatically as I'm filling the forms. I can't help it but as I'm trying to do my job—the boring part of the job,-- my thoughts turn back to the handsome man whom I called my boyfriend not too long ago.

He was married when we met two years ago. His wife worked in the same hospital as us. She was a surgeon too and it didn't help that I had to attend to her operations. Even if both of us knew that their marriage wasn't working. We've never got along with Yukishiro Tomoe. She's gone away soon after Kenshin had divorced her.

I don't know if I want him back now, I'm confused. A part of me feel free and relieved that I there are no expectations. To tell the truth, we were running in circles because of me. Another part of me is crying because I still love him. Now I'm not sure that he would have me back if I told him that I want him. And I have my pride too.

"Kaoru?" I look up. It's Tomoe. She has come back for one surgery because we needed the bests here. I've forgotten about that. What does she want? And why does she call my by first name? I was always Kamiya to her.

She leans against the counter, elegant as always. There are times when I wonder how cold Kenshin choose me over her. He's beautiful man and near Tomoe, I always feel simple, even plain.

"I've heard what happened." She tells me quietly and I see sympathy in her eyes. They are unusually warm. I'm used to her coldness towards me, I think it's understandable. But tonight, she is different.

"Oh." I try to smile and shrug it off but she sees through me.

"Are you finished for tonight?" she asks me. It surprises me and it must be showing on my face because she smiles a little. I nod, getting through the shock.

"Good. Let's go!" Now what to say to that? I change quickly and follow her out.

So here we are at a bar, drinking something strong. She ordered, and I don't know what is it but right now I need it. We don't really talk, there's nothing to say. Well, almost nothing.

"If someone told me a week ago that I'd be sitting here with you, I would've most certainly laughed at them." She says, taking a sip of her drink. I agree. "Yes, I know what you mean."

Both of us let out a sigh and finally she smiles—well, it's more like a grimace.

"You know, he's just like any man. You'll find someone better." Tomoe sounds so confident that I just have to ask.

"Have you?"

"Maybe. It's in progress." She shrugs and I have to laugh at her words. She looks at me strangely so I explain. "You sounded like a doctor at work."

"Thanks." She snorts.

I gaze at my drink dreamily and sigh. I seem to do that a lot lately. "So there's still hope…"

I study Tomoe and she does the same too. Life can be really strange. This woman is my ex-boyfriend's ex-wife. We don't have much in common. We are not even friends. Still, there's one thing that bonds us together, a man. Our love, or old love for a man.

Funny. If not for the past, we would be friends. Tomorrow, she will be my ex-boss and this night hasn't happened. For now, however, I have a friend who understands me as no one else can. My ex-boyfriend's ex-wife. Life can be really strange.

* * *

ok. i have three other one-shots in progress and i'm thinking about writing a sequel to this one, so watch out for them!

Happy new year!


	7. Found

A dark figure appeared from the shadows. As he got closer, more shapes emerged from the fog, formulating a V- shape. They moved slowly, like predators and made no sounds as they were approaching the park.

The four ghostly silhouettes stopped near the small pond.

"She was here." The first one stated softly. His eyes gloomed with a dangerous light.

"Are you sure?" One of his tails asked, hope evident in his voice.

"Yes. And she wasn't alone."

"What do we do now?" the tallest one stepped forward.

"Wait. She won't get away this time and since she doesn't know Aoshi's power, she won't know that I have come for her. Let's go now, the others are waiting for us."

"Misao will be very happy. She missed Kaoru a lot." The youngest one managed not to jump up and down in happiness. Things will go back to normal, once they would have the small female with them. Their leader had been on the edge ever since she had left the pack. He managed to do his duties but he was not the same man.

"Let's go!" The alpha told them and headed back towards where they had come from. He was willing to wait for his mate as long as he knew where she was. She couldn't escape now.

Wednesday started bright for Kaoru. Though she wasn't a morning person, the day seemed brighter now, even in the morning. There was a strange tension in the air that she had never felt in these two years and she couldn't remember before. Tae, the owner of a small restaurant, had found her out in the streets and took her in. She was that the woman had given her a job as a waitress. Even when they had discovered that she was a disaster in the kitchen. Thanks to her, Kaoru had managed to start a new life and she wasn't certain that she wanted to know her past. The only thing that remained from that haziness was her name.

Smiling, she walked into the restaurant which was two blocks from her apartment. Tae looked a little surprised by her friend's behavior. Usually, Kaoru snapped at anyone who tried to talk to her until lunch time. It was a pleasant change.

"Why are you so happy? Are you sick?" she asked the younger woman.

"No. I just feel like it."

"Are you sure that it's not a man?" Tae desperately wanted to know. During the two years she hadn't seen Kaoru like that.

"No! What are you thinking, Tae-san!?" she blushed and quickly disappeared in the spare room to put on her uniform.

In record time, she was out and ready to take orders. The cook was just as surprised as the owner earlier. He looked at Tae with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure it's Kaoru? She is weird today, isn't she?"

"Well, I'm glad for the change. She doesn't tell me what's this about." The slender woman shrugged and then went to do her job. It was going to be an interesting day and she looked forward to it.

At the opposite part of the town, the were pack was relieved to find their leader in a slightly better mood than he had been. It seemed that he had taken it up on himself to be the moody one in the mornings while his mate was away. It looked like that the knowledge she was close to him again made Kenshin more sensible.

"You've found her!" Misao nearly tore down her bedroom's door as she rushed into the kitchen. The petite girl was the most restless member of the pack but the others hadn't seen her this wild since Kaoru's disappearance. Those two together meant trouble and even their mates hadn't been able to stop their madness. Still, both Aoshi and Kenshin missed the other girl's presence and their high spirits because life seemed dull without that.

"Yes, Misao, I have." Came the calm reply.

"And? What are you going to do? I want my best friend back." The girl sighed, remembering the good times for a brief moment.

As much as Kenshin wanted to answer her question, he didn't have an idea. Not until he didn't know the reason why his mate had left. So he shrugged, which was an unusual gesture from him. "I'll wait."

Misao snorted. "Like you can do it… not when it comes to Kaoru."

Under different circumstances, the alpha wouldn't have let her or anyone else question him but he knew that the female hadn't meant it in a wrong way, so he let it slip.

During their little conversation Aoshi had come into the living room as well and then stepped up to Kenshin. He was the beta, which meant that he was the one who kept in contact with other packs. He did his duty well and thanks to him, their pack had been permitted to come to the town and find their lost member.

"I've talked with Chou, the other beta. He said that your mate is working as a waitress at a place, called Akabeko. It was hard to track her down because aside her scent, there isn't anything were-ish about her. He told me that it was the reason they've let her stay in the area."

Kenshin tensed."What do you mean by nothing were-ish?"

"She hasn't reacted to any wolf. Like she is just a normal human. And there are no documents from her past until two years…"

"She's hiding…"

"I just hope that's the case. But she has disappeared when the hunters were after us."

"She is smarter than to let herself be caught, Aoshi." The alpha voiced out his beta's unsaid thought but he wasn't so sure. Those humans were so desperate that they had even managed to get help from leopards, the werewolves worst enemies. Maybe his friend's theory was right. He just had to find out.

Late nights were always more quiet on weekdays and Kaoru felt a little bored. It was better when she took round after round than just standing at the counter and glaring at the clock, willing it to move faster. And she was alone too because the cook had left at ten after he had cleaned the kitchen. Tae was at the back, looking through the bills and such.

Sighing, the young waitress stepped to the sink and washed away the few glasses, cups and ashtrays that were still there.

"Are there any guests?" Tae came back. There were lines in the corner of her mouth, a sign that she was tired.

"No." Kaoru glanced at the clock. "The last ones left about an hour ago."

"Fine. If you're finished, then you can go home. I will close this." The older woman said.

"Are you sure? We still have a little more than an hour until midnight."

"Go home and sleep. I'll manage, ok?"

She nodded happily and went back to change into her clothes. The whole day seemed strange but she brushed it off. She was just glad that she wouldn't have to wait for nothing at the restaurant.

The young woman said goodbye to her boss and took off. The weather was nice enough and she enjoyed walking. Kaoru decided that she would not go home immediately but spend a few minutes at the park nearby. There were strange scents in the air, different from the town's usual ones. Maybe that was the cause of her light mood all day.

Passing the park's gate, she didn't follow the stoned path but stepped onto the grass, liking the feeling of the softer ground under her feet even if it was through her shoes. The smell of trees and grass always calmed her and she hated concrete. She wasn't fond of the town but she couldn't afford a small house somewhere at the outer-parts. So she had to remain here and get satisfied with the sanctuary of the park.

Tonight, she was strangely excited and the green nature just added to it. She felt like everything was watching her, just like when she had first got into the town. Tae had convinced her that she was only paranoid but now she wasn't so sure about that.

Her body tensed, ready to bolt in every moment, she glanced around and gasped. A pair of strange golden eyes clashed with hers. They were not human eyes, more like an animal's but something was out of place.

"Show yourself!" Kaoru shouted, sounding uncertain. The shadow came forward and she found herself facing a man. A rather interesting man at that.

He had a smirk on his face but somehow he still managed to look angry. She had a familiar feeling in her stomach but she couldn't name it. It seemed that her body reacted on its own. Kaoru had heard people who had met stalkers but what she felt was different from fear. It was… excitement, waiting. But not fear.

"Found you." The stranger finally said. He had a voice that could be heard through the noisiest places and he wouldn't even have to raise it. Voice that made men and women look up in interest.

"Do I know you?" Kaoru asked.

The smile was replaced by a frown. He had thought that Aoshi was wrong but the woman in front of him proved him right. he didn't like what he heard.

"You don't know what you are, do you?" He sighed.

"What do you mean? And who are you?"

The questions hurt him but the lack of recognition in her eyes was even worse. She was so close but still, it felt like a huge wall was separating them.

"You can call me Kenshin."

Kaoru bent her head to the side. The name was rare and if it suited him, then he must have been a noble man. She had used to listen to her instincts and now was the same situation. She didn't need to fear Kenshin.

"Kaoru." She relaxed completely.

"I know." He smiled painfully. To Kaoru, it looked like a grimace. "I know you more than you know yourself, Kaoru." He rolled her name in a way that made her shiver in pleasure.

"What do you mean?" she asked again and her shoulders tensed.

He came closer and began circling her like a hunter its prey while he was talking. "I know you can hear things before anyone would notice them… I know that you hate strong smells because they irritate your nose. I know you hate the town and want to run freely in the forest. You like gazing at the Moon and your mood changes with her face. I know you sleep curled up but still, from time to time you toss in your bed because something is missing. And I know that you hate being alone but you don't feel quite good with your friends here, although you love them…" his body was brushing against hers and he stood behind her, whispering the last words into her ear, letting his breath caress her ear. He heard her panting and smelt her arousal at his closeness. Some things hadn't changed and he felt a little satisfaction.

Kaoru hadn't reacted this way to any male in the past years. This frightened her a little. She shied away from him so their bodies didn't touch.

"How do you know?" She whispered and turned to face him. Up close, she could clearly see his face. He was dangerously handsome with that X-shaped scar on his left cheek, not to mention his extraordinary hair. It was red, not brown, as she had presumed earlier.

His eyes glowed. "It's a wonder how you still haven't found out…" He muttered under his breath but she could hear him.

"Found out what?!" Kaoru was impatient and upset.

Since Kenshin didn't know a better way, he just burst it out. "You are a born werewolf, part of my pack."

The woman couldn't breath for a moment, she felt dizzy. Kenshin noticed that and grabbed her arm to support her. If she was reacting like that to her origin then how will she accept the fact that they are mates?

"Are you telling me that the movies are true about the vampires and werewolves? Then how is that I don't change when it's full moon? And wouldn't another pack have discovered me by now? What happened to me?" She asked in a row.

"Now, it's a long story. Let's go to you apartment and I'll tell you everything, okay?" The alpha smirked and led her out of the park.

An hour later they were sitting in Kaoru's living room and Kenshin told her about their pack, the hunters and that she had just disappeared, trying to lead the humans away from the pups who had been there at that time.

"I don't remember what happened or how I got here. Tae found me and the only thing I knew was my name, nothing more. But you still haven't answered my questions from earlier." She pouted a bit, reminding Kenshin of the times when Kaoru pulled that stunt on him and always managed to get away with anything. Now it also had the same effect.

"The legends are just partially telling the truth. The change takes place by the help of magic, provided by your pack. Since we were far from here, the magic was unreachable for you. That is why you couldn't change." He explained patiently.

"and what about this town's pack?"

"You didn't recognize the member they had sent after you, thus you were not a threat. They left you alone since you behaved more like a human than a wolf."

"Aging?" Came the next question.

"After we pass puberty, we are aging slower than an ordinary human. You are, in fact, twenty-eight."

"Ehhh?! Then how old are you?" She gaped at him.

"Thirty- six." Kenshin answered sheepishly. "I'm born too, before you ask."

Kaoru mused a bit on the news. Here she was, a newfound werewolf. Well, kind of… more like a werewolf without memories. What was my place in the pack?"

Now the male gulped a bit. " You are alpha too…"

She didn't need to ask, just stared at him more. Was she lucky to have him? She had to get to know him yet again. Her body seemed to react him, that wasn't a problem but could she fall in love with him again? And would he accept her without her memories? Biting her lower lip nervously, she didn't dare to look at Kenshin. Somehow he knew what she was thinking and decided to get rid of the distance between them by sitting next to her.

"I've always loved you, Kaoru, even when you went missing. We have time and I can wait. I want only one thing. Come with me to the pack. They miss you too. I don't know what will Misao do if I'm going back without you."

Kaoru chuckled." So the alpha fears a woman? That, I must go and see!"

Without further comments, the two left Kaoru's place for a huge mansion near the town. I was dawn but they didn't mind the time and they weren't tired. One was excited about meeting the so called pack, while the other merely enjoyed his woman's closeness.

As soon as they arrived to their temporary home, the whole group sensed their alphas' return and rushed out to greet them. Misao managed to restrain herself and didn't jump on her best friend immediately. Kenshin smiled widely as he saw his mate's comfort with the strangers who knew her better than she herself. Aoshi was content too, knowing that slowly, things would change back to how they had been before Kaoru's disappearance. He could see how the female stole glances at their leader from time to time and had no doubt that those two would make up earlier than Kenshin expected.

As for Kaoru, she felt happier than she had ever been in the last two years and even if her mind didn't have the memories, her heart seemed to recognize her pack, for she felt warmth towards them. Just like for Kenshin.

Soon the wolves settled for the remainder of the night and Kenshin led her to their room, not wanting to leave her alone. The bed was huge enough for them to sleep peacefully, and Kaoru accepted his request.

Kenshin tucked them in and lay on his side, facing Kaoru with a smile. She was already dozing, but her body recognized the heat of the male's and she snuggled closer to her mate. He merrily accepted her closeness and slowly turned her so he could spoon her.

"Welcome home, Kaoru." He whispered before he closed his eyes, falling in a content sleep.


	8. Back to you

Hello, guys, it's been a while. This is something that I wrote a few days ago and the truth is that my English is getting a bit rough i think. Anyway, i hope that you'll enjoy this. I know that it's probably a bit hazy but that's all i could manage, maybe a will have a prequel but i can't promise. Enjoy the summer!

Back to you

Something was wrong, Kaoru could clearly see it from her son's expression. It was easy to recognize the little redhead on the school ground but his usually happy face was sorrowful and his mother immediately kneeled down to hug the child.

"What happened, Kenji-chan?"

"The others…they told me I'm stupid, that's why I don't have a dad." The boy's voice was trembling, he was near tears and Kaoru quickly tightened her hold, trying to comfort the little one.

"That's not true. I know that your dad loves you very much. I'm sure of that."

Kenji pulled away a little so he could look into the woman's eyes."Then where is he? Will he ever come home?"

Kaoru smiled sadly and she sounded faithful when she answered. There was a strange spark in her eyes but Kenji didn't notice it."He had to go away to protect us. Believe me, honey, he was the happiest man on Earth when we discovered that you were coming. Even now he does everything to come back to us. Trust him."

"OK." Kenji seemed to calm down a bit and a small grin appeared on his face before he asked THE question. "Do I look like him?"

His mother laughed and brushed at his bangs lovingly. "You know you do, I told you thousands of times. You look exactly like him, only your blue eyes are mine. You will be a heartthrob when you'll grow up, just like him."

Kenji got a loud kiss on his cheek and he tried to pull away with a squeal. "Ewww, Mom! Not in front of the others!"

Kaoru just laughed at him, then took his hand and they headed home, not noticing the smiling gaze that followed them.

Later that night Kenji had already fallen asleep and Kaoru sat on the huge bed in her room, trying to get some knots out of her waist long hair.

"Let me do it." A warm hand took the brush from her and she recognized the familiar voice and touch. Earlier that night she had left the window open so she wasn't surprised that he came.

"I had a feeling that you'll visit us, Kenshin." She smiled and when the man sat behind her she leaned back against him.

"I saw you today." The man hesitated a bit before telling her, not really understanding why.

"You did? Where?" Kaoru tries to remember if she'd caught a glance of him but nothing. Kenshin knew that she was thinking and chuckled in a humorless tone. " You know, I'm not the best assassin for nothing. I was at the school, I saw he was shaken up. Was it because of me?"

His woman snuggled closer a bit and sighed. "Children can be cruel. They are mean to him because he doesn't know his father. It's just a plus that he has red hair…"

"God, I hope he won't hate me… he would have done better if he had your hair…" Kenshin buried his face into her black strands and sighed. He was afraid of his son. He could bear anything but the thought that Kenji would hate him made him afraid and miserable.

Kaoru turned to face him and a sad sigh escaped from her lips. "How long, Kenshin? It's been eight years already."

The brush landed on the floor and two strong arms held her to her lover. She felt the tension in his muscles. "I'll quit, that's why I came. One last mission and I'm free, for real this time. I wanted you to know."

Hearing that, Kaoru glanced up, wanting to look into his golden orbs for the truth. "Will they let you? Isn't it another false promise?"

" This time they have no choice. I talked to Hiko, he'll help."

The deep voice was soothing but Kaoru had heard these words before. Back then, he had to stay. She lifted a hand and brushed away the dark bangs from his forehead. She smiled when she saw that the blood red could be seen near the roots.

"You have to die your hair again. The black is growing down."

"I know. Would be easy to get me, huh? I hate it." Kenshin grimaced when the woman touched his ponytail. He hadn't cut his hair since he had had to leave them so it was even longer than hers. She imagined how would it look like with its natural color. Then, she noticed that something was missing and wiped at his left cheek. The make- up came down, giving place to an X-shaped scar. The man took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Hate that too. I can't wait to be my real self."

"I know." Kaoru smiled and then frowned when a thought seeped into her mind. "How will you get free? You are their best man…"

"Last time I was stupid and naïve. Now I have some help so I'm gonna die." Kaoru tensed but he quickly kissed her forehead and explained. "Don't worry, it's planned already. Fortunately the government doesn't know anything about me and my background, just Battousai. Other than Hiko, no one knows my face and features so I will come back and no one will search for a red haired father with a scar on his face. I'm coming home."

"Finally." Kaoru kissed him and soon they got rid of each others' clothes, eager to touch and get touched, like it was the very first time. It was very rare that he had time to stay more than an hour. Kaoru wasn't afraid of his roughness, she knew that he will make up for it after, and even her moves weren't gentle. They bit, squeezed until it was almost painful and when he finally made her his, both were begging to the other for release.

It was dawn when they couldn't bear anymore. Their bodies were full of bite and claw marks and their skin ached everywhere from their wildness. Kenshin knew he had to leave before anyone would saw him but he was reluctant.

Kaoru was slumbering , using his chest as a pillow, her leg was thrown over his hips and when he tried get out from under her carefully, she woke up.

"I didn't want to wake you." Kenshin smiled and bent down for a chaste kiss. Kaoru laid on top of him, placing her chin on his chest.

You have to go, don't you?"

"Yes."

Kenshin got up to dress. She watched as he was buttoning up his black shirt—three buttons were missing and she had to smile when she saw her man's sheepish smile at his bare chest – and got his jeans from the ground where she had thrown it earlier.

Before he would've gone for the window, Kaoru reached for his hand.

"Don't go just yet!" she lead him out to the corridor to the door of their child's room.

She peeked in and then pushed the man gently. "He's asleep. Go in."

As silent as ever, Kenshin stepped in and walked to the small bed near the wall. When he finally saw his son this close, pride welled up in his chest and he barely managed to hold back his tears. He just wished that he could see his Kenji's blue eyes once but he knew that he wouldn't have to wait long.

"You really look like me." Father whispered to his son smiling and with a shaking hand, he caressed the boy's face.

The child stirred and Kenshin held his breath as a small smile appeared on the petit face.

"Love you, dad… com… me soon…" Kenji murmured in his sleep. Kenshin kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too. I'll be back soon. I promise…"

That's all for now... Please, review...thanx...


	9. Mine

Thaks for your reviews, I really appreciate them. I's a bit delayed but I hope you'll like it. By the way, i have a surprise for those who are not lazy to go up to my journal(you can find the link at my profile)

Enjoy

Mine

A tiring day had ended at the university. The building was still crowded by students who wanted to study or just didn't find a better place to spend their time. The warm weather allowed them to sit outside to gossip or watch others.

A bunch of girls were walking down towards the cafeteria, laughing loudly at some silly joke. They had known each other since two weeks, met at the opening celebration and since then, they were unseparable. The shortest one outstood with her loud and cheerful nature and by now, all of the professors knew that they had to prepare for their lectures or else they might just fail to answer correctly Makimachi Misao's questions. The girl was really smart and she could easily make fool of her teachers. What the poor elders didn't know was that she had a photographic memory.

Takani Megumi was the trio's mistress. She could make a man sweat with desire just by one look and she liked to play. Her boyfriend had to fight a lot to have others understand that Megumi was taken but he didn't mind.

Still, the most mysterious girl was the third, silent one between the two. Kaoru tried not to get too much attention but with her strange behavior, she awoke men's attention easily. There were only two men who could go and touch her, Misao's and Megumi's boyfriends. She gave warnings to any other fool.

There were rumors. Some said that she had a boyfriend, to others, she was lesbian or worse, she was a pervert. The girls often laughed, hearing the silly ideas of their schoolmates. They were laughing at the newest one then, that involved a bed, Kaoru and her friends' lovers together.

At the ground, there were a bunch of girls, drooling over something. Or, from the whistling, someone.

One of the trio's classmate stood close to them, and Misao decided to ask about the commotion.

"Who happened?" She lifted an eyebrow. "See a ghost? Johnny Depp? Dracula?" She guessed.

" No. There is a gorgeous, with capital G, man with red hair in the cafeteria. No one knows him, though. He is awesome." The girl panted.

Kaoru lifted a brow. She knew a man with features like that but he was who knows where at the moment, assassinating someone, not coming back for another week.

She decided to take a look if said man happened to be her supposed-to-be-working lover. Then she noticed a familiar car in the parking plot and felt her heartbeat fastening. "He's early…"

Making space, she pushed through the crowd and stopped when she saw the man. Himura Kenshin was sitting there at a table with his red mane and liquid fire-like eyes, drinking his coffee from a mug – Kaoru wondered how he had managed to convince the waitress to have it like that but the looks of it, she gave in easily,-- looking comfortable. From his smirk, it was clear that he knew that he was in the center of attention.

Glancing around, he lifted his mug to take a sip and noticed Kaoru. She looked beautiful, making him forget what he was doing. He choked on the coffee. His girl showed so much skin that it was illegitimate. The fact that he hadn't touched her for a month now only made that more painful. Literally.

" Be careful, sugar, you don't want to die on me now." Kaoru smiled and rushed between his legs, allowing him to pull her head down for a long and hard kiss. Kenshin smirked into the kiss and slid his hands onto her ass. They parted after they'd gotten enough for the moment. Letting her lover bury his face into her stomach, she looked up and turned to the disappointed crowd with a dangerously kind smile. "Back off, ladies, he's mine."

Kenshin grinned up at her lazily after hearing those words. " That goes for you too, hon."

His tone made her knees go weak but she could muster a shaky remark. "What, you wanna mark me?"

"Well, I'll just have to think of somethink…" The man chuckled darkly, his eyes flashing. Kaoru sighed merrily and leaned to his ear. " That's a promise."

* * *

Please review!


	10. Propose

The pitlane was awfully quiet at Sunday afternoon. Kenshin knew that it was time to think everything over because once the lights are green, anything could happen. The tension was unbearable to those who didn't really understand what it meant to go out to the track. Most people assumed that racers just wanted to win and nothing else mattered. In reality, those men only wanted to be better, be faster than they'd been the last time. And they kept in mind that they were playing with their lives every time.

Kenshin sighed. He felt alone this time. Usually the knowledge that Kaoru was beside him helped to relax. She wasn't with him now, though. He didn't blame her for her decision, he was the one who had hurt her. his jealousy and possessiveness… Kaoru had had enough and the man admitted that she was right.

Patting his racecar, he left the pit and went to their vans at the back. He spotted her and smiled at the sight. Kaoru was sitting in her Yaris Sport's opened trunk, curled up. She was listening to her iPod and read a book.

The racer also noticed that she couldn't concentrate and that made him satisfied a little. So he wasn't the only one who struggled because of her decision.

"You should be at the pit." Kaoru took off her earphones. Her voice sounded neutral yet her eyes reflected worry. She was easy to read.

"I know. Just wanted to see you…"

"That's rich, coming from you." The woman laughed nastily. " If I remember correctly, you were the one who sent me away."

"I didn't mean it, I was stupid… Forgive me?" Kaoru was well aware how hard it was for the way too proud man to admit his wrongness. Still, he's words had hurt her and now she wasn't really sure where they were going with their relationship.

"I can't… give me a little time, ok? It still makes me cry at night…"

Kenshin bent his head. "I'm sorry…I'm jealous and during the season we don't have enough time and I'm scared. There are guys wating in line to get you."

"You are stupid, Himura Kenshin." She hit him with her book. "I don't give a flying fuck about those idiots! If you forgot, I grew up in the pit, I could've chosen any other man but I chose you. Think it over."

He wanted to say something but the race-call filled the air. Kenshin smiled sadly and bent his head to the side. "Will you still talk to me while I'm out there?"

She nodded slowly. In the last ten laps, he needed her to help him concentrate on something other than his tiredness. She would help him with that.

And she did. An hour later Himura Kenshin was rushing toward his cup without a problem when he asked for Kaoru.

"Hey. Are you all right there?"

"Yes. A bit tired, that's all."

"You always say that but when you finish you celebrate until dawn." Kaoru chuckled and he smiled as well, remembering their nights together.

"You are at fault, my dear. You make me forget my fatigue easily."

"Flatterer."

"Yeah. Does it work?"

"Doesn't it always?"

"Kaoru…"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you…"

The next moment, the camera showed as Kenshin's car was uncontrollably speeding towards the wall at the track's sharp turn and crashed into the hard block. The car's front wrinkled up easily, like it was made from plastic. The only thing that remained somewhat whole and unhurt was the cabin around Kenshin. It was comfort though, because the racer didn't move.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru tried to call him in a trembling voice. She got no answer, not even the second and third time, not when she was shouting.

The safety car and medical car were on the track. Kaoru was watching with wide eyes as they managed to pull Kenshin out. The next minute when his helmet was finally off, the man lifted his arm and showed a thumb up with a grin on his face. Unfortunately when he wanted to get up, his right leg gave out. It was fractured but it wasn't open.

Kaoru opened her mouth to cry silently, then her own shaking limbs gave out and she collapsed to her knees in relief.

"Thank god…"

The mechanists and engineers hugged each out in the garage too, some were laughing hysterically. Kaoru looked at them, smiling at the picture. They wouldn't have been happier even if Kenshin won the race.

"Kaoru…"

"Kaoru." Her eyes widened when she heard the oh so familiar voice through the radio.

"Kenshin"

She heard him chuckle and in a second, her fright turned into anger. " You freak, you just took 20 years from my life!"

"Just 20?" He asked.

"Don't joke, Himura, I thought you died!" The woman cried and began sobbing into the radio.

Kenshin tried to comfort her from the distance with little success. In the end, he sighed loud. "You were really worried…"

"Of course I was worried, you jerk!"

"So that means that you'll marry me?" Kenshin asked in a lazy, playful tone.

"You hit your head Himura! Is this the time to ask that? You are sick!" the woman shouted.

" You still haven't answered, Kaoru. So?"

" I love you."

" I know that. But will you marry me?"

"…yes."

"I can't hear yo-ouch! Man, can't you be more careful, that hurt! 'sides, I'm trying to propose here and I missed my answer…" she heard him argue, probably with a doctor. " Sorry, Kaoru, but the guy here wants to kill me instead of saving my leg." The racer explained. " What did you say?"

" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS"

She heard slight muttering. "Now I need a doctor to save my eardrums as well…"

* * *

Review please!


	11. Content

I don't have much to say. The idea and music was from The lover.

Enjoy!

Content

It was worth it, he thought as he was playing the piano. His hand moved automatically even when his mind was filled with memories of their time together. He had played the waltz so many times before that his fingers just knew where to reach on their own. That gave him the opportunity to watch the girl on the desk.

She was facing him, a sad smile on her full lips. He was wondering what kind of story was she imagining behind the lulling notes. Her eyes were closed and she was swinging her body to the rhythm, looking like a child on a swing. She had let her hair down for him, knowing that he liked how it seemed to live its own life, swirling around her.

The red haired man smiled to himself and his playing became more emotional. The young woman noticed that and looked up, drinking in the sight. He was relaxed, a state he only let to the surface when there were just the two of them. His body moved with the waves of the music and she could see how gentle his hands were on the keys. Through the years, she had seen how other pianists' hands became rough and ungraceful when they had to play fast and difficult parts. Kenshin was not like that. His playing was soft and beautiful to watch, without a false note in it. His teacher had told her once that he could be a famous pianist if he wanted to. She smiled when she remembered how she had bullied him to learn this peace after she had heard it. It took him a week, it had been a surprise to her birthday two years ago. Ever since then, he always played that to her, and only for her.

The last part was sad, yet Kenshin managed to make it content and calm at the same time, pouring in his feelings too. The last note floated in the air before it died down softly, as a closure of their life until then. They both remained at their places.

Her unbelievably blue orbs mirrored love as she was burning his image into her mind, noting every little part of him. Her best friend and lover for years. How calm he had been when she had told him that she had to move…

The moment broke when laughter from the corridor cut into the silence. Slowly, the girl slid off of the desk and made her way to the door. The waltz was a last parting gift from him as a reminder, a promise that they'll meet again.

"Goodbye, Kenshin…" Her whisper reached his ears.

While she was walking out of the school, Kaoru could hear the piano again. The same waltz… it was filled with hope this time and she smiled as a teardrop slid down on her cheek.

(Chopin Waltz Op.69. B minor)

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Match

Enjoy!

Match

The roaring of a the bike reached class B's ears on the second floor. Some girls squealed and rushed to see their idol who had just arrived. Himura Kenshin was the bad guy of Tokyo High and he did everything to keep his reputation. Recently, however, his demeanor had changed and much to everybody's shock he showed up for classes and even let the teachers do their jobs without interrupting.

All thanks to his new and – this time—serious relationship with the most reserved and weird girl around… who was waiting for him at the schoolground.

Kenshin smirked when he recognized her in front of the stairs and geared up.

"He'll hit her!" a girl shouted, half worried, half hoping for that to happen. The next second the bike's rear lifted into the air and the front tire stopped a hair away from the girl's feet.

"Good morning to you too." She greeted the blunt rider with a dry smile, without a trace of fear in her eyes. Kenshin liked to play this game with her eversince he had discovered that she wouldn't step back. This was the first time though that he did it in front of the school. His girl unconsciously earned herself quite a respect just now.

"You're no fun, Kaoru. Where's the shouting?" the red haired guy took off his helmet to reveal his pout. Not that his request was for real. Even when the first time he had done that she had remained silent.

"Sorry, my throat aches." Kaoru smirked.

The young man chuckled at that. To others, his girl was weird and distant, always keeping her barriers up, however once he had managed to break them down he had learnt that she had a fun side too and her tongue could be sharp when the time called for that.

He got off and secured the bike then turned back to his girlfriend. "Where's my kiss?"

" You've just blown it with your little stunt." Came the reply from over her shoulder."Come on, we're gonna be late."

" Woman, other girls would've thrown themselves at me by now after this show!" Kenshin shouted, pretending he was offended. Kaoru waved him off, not giving him the happiness to see her jelous.

"Then go to them."

He opened his mouth then closed since he couldn't come up with a good remark. Defeated, he followed her, shooting a look at his grinning bestfriend. From his expression, Sano had heard everything. Kenshin only lifted a hand and sliced his head off symbolically.

"Man, you're whipped!" Sano shouted so that half of the school could hear.

The rider didn't try to deny it for he knew that already. He also knew that he wouldn't find another girl like Kaoru even if he searched through the world. He didn't even want to…

* * *

I know it's short... please review!


	13. Ideas

Okay, I'm not completely satisfied with this, I wrote it in a daze. But, please, enjoy!

"that's right, swing you hips a little."

"Like this?"

"Yes. Move it with mine…good, just like that."

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Sanosuke snapped at his younger brother. The boy was kneeling at their sister's door, eavesdropping.

"Shh! Kenshin is there with her and I think they are doing…" Yahiko waved the tall man off.

"What?" Leaning closer, Sano placed his right ear against the door too… and his jaw landed on the floor, hearing the scratching baritone's instructions.

"Now try to draw a circle with you lower body. Not so hard or you will hurt me."

"Am I good?"

"Could be better. Try this…"

"Ouch…"

"Well, yeah. You need to stretch a bit more to have it all—"

"STOP!" The oldest sibling had heard enough and barged in. "Himura, get out of the house before I throw you out! How could you do tha…t…"

He fell silent after realizing the position the two was in. Clothes on, they faced each other in a strange pose, hips in strange angles.

"Sano, Yahiko, why are you here?" Kaoru didn't sound pleased. In fact, she was pissed. "We are trying to dance here."

"Oh, that…" The former was rubbing his nape, trying to find an explanation when Yahiko grinned at them.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that you are learning a stupid dance! Then the rooster got home and…"

"Now wait. And how was I supposed to know that? You were talking about hips and lower bodies, behind closed door." Sano defended with hands in the air.

"it was open." Kenshin pointed out calmly. "And rumba IS about hips."

"Now, would you please leave us alone?" Kaoru stomped with her foot. "And close the door behind your sorry asses!"

Sano whacked the boy beside him. "It was all you fault."

"Hey, you were there too. And you are older, you should've known!" Yahiko fought back, shutting the door with a loud bang.

Kaoru and Kenshin could still hear them though. The bickering made the second sibling smile. Turning back to her friend, she saw a strange glint in his eyes. His lips were closed tightly and he heard his own heartbeats.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru had rarely seen that gaze and every time she tried to ignore it. She felt butterflies in her stomach whenever he used that look on her but she wasn't sure what he wanted. Forcing a laugh, she wanted to get rid of the tension between them. "How can they be so stupid?"

The amberish eyes flashed and tilting his head, the redhead took a step towards Kaoru.

"Actually" He began in a lazy tone "They just gave a few ideas…"

Before the girl could ask he had her against his chest, brushing his lips against her small ones. Her gasp gave him the opportunity to taste her and he felt her respond. She was wilder than he had imagined. Parting from him, Kaoru hang on to his shoulder in a daze.

"I think we should thank to your brothers." Kenshin panted, his tongue discovering the offered jaw line and neck.

"Now?" The girl moaned. He lifted her up easily and placing her on the bed, he made himself comfortable inbetween her long tighs.

He dove for her mouth again. "It can wait…"

* * *

Please, review!


	14. Any different

I wrote this in a daze, sorry for the mistakes. My grandma is at the hospital and I hope that the outcome will be similar to this...

* * *

He was trembling from regret and worry. Hiko was someone who resembled his father yet he disappointed him from time to time. However, the man always forgave him, no matter what he did and Kenshin took him for granted. Now, he couldn't forgave himself for his carelessness. The last months he hadn't visited him nor had he called at least once to check up on his father. Who knew that he wasn't as healthy as he looked? It should have been obvious, he scowled. Hiko was over seventy and still, he didn't go to the hospital for a check up and Kenshin never thought about sending him to one. He paid for that…

The woman beside him looked around and shuddered as well. She was familiar with the cold corridors of the hospital for she had to watch her mother's slow death. She understood Kenshin's pain and knew that no matter how she tried to comfort him, the poor man would still blame himself for the happenings. Sighing, she looked at her boyfriend and frowned. Usually, Kenshin looked intimidating if not scary, despite his short height. What she saw now was far from that. The man looked broken, almost fragile and when she placed a delicate hand on his arm, she felt as his whole body was shaking.

"Kenshin…"

"I was really an idiot…" He laughed bitterly and looked up at her. his eyes were hollow and she could see them watering. "He was right every time he said that to me, Kaoru."

"Don't say that… you didn't know that he had problems with his heart." She said and brushed his long red bangs from his eyes lovingly. "Nobody knew. He didn't know…"

Kaoru sighed. Hiko was a hard man, she had realized that the first time Kenshin had introduced her to him. He liked bickering with his student and to a stranger, it looked like they hated each other where in reality, Hiko did everything for Kenshin. True, he had threatened the young man almost every time and he had made jokes about his childhood stories but there had been a spark in his dark eyes whenever Kenshin's name had left his lips. Kaoru had recognized that. It was pride. Hiko was proud at Kenshin as a father would be at his son. Even if the two only talked to each other occasionally.

Occasionally. That word was that bothered Kenshin, she knew that. Those two men had too much proudness which prevented them to act upon their feelings. She knew that her lover blamed himself because he may never talk anymore to Hiko. And she was aware that if that happened, Kenshin would shatter. Her heart ached at the thought and she prayed that the man would be fine after the operation.

Shame. He had felt it many times but never towards the way he acted with his master. It seemed that now was the time for that too. He was ashamed of his ungrateful behavior. He could spat at himself for all the times he had thought of Hiko in a hateful manner.

"I'm disgusting." He breathed out, barely heard by Kaoru. The woman immediately embraced him and shook her head.

"Don't say that. He wouldn't want you to kick yourself. Hadn't he taught you to respect life? He was the one who helped you getting up when you just wanted to run and hide from the world. He is proud of you, you know. But first and foremost, he is not dead so lift your head."

"Damn right, Kaoru-chan." Came a hoarse reply from the other side of the corridor. Both of them tensed and Kenshin jumped up when he saw his master on the hospital bed, pushed by two nurses.

"Baka deshi, you better listen to your woman if you don't want me to beat you up!" Hiko whispered at his grinning student. "Now let me rest."

The man was pushed away and Kenshin sighed in relief. Wiping at his face he realized that he was crying from relief. Kaoru wrapped her arms around him from behind and smiled in his shirt. "He's all right."

Placing a hand onto her tangled fingers, Kenshin sighed. "And hopefully, he wouldn't let me live it down. By tomorrow, the whole hospital will know that I cried in front of him."

The woman chuckled and tightened her hold on his waist. "And you wouldn't want that to be any different."

* * *

Review, please!


	15. Misread

I thought this would be an angst, yet it formed itself as something other. Anyway, if the story makes sense to you then please tell me because I feel lost about it :(

By the way:Serabi you were right about Match:it was inspired by Mars.

* * *

I can feel the smoothness of bare skin under my hands. Tightening my hold on her waist I'm shouting my pleasure out in the night, knowing that no one can hear us. She stays mute, however and I realize what a bastard I have been. Pulling away, I search for her eyes. I tense at her look. Her gaze is empty, no sparks. I can't even see myself mirrored in those incredibly blue depths. It scares me. Sitting up, I let my eyes wander on her slim body and I can see the bruises already forming. Damn it, I let my control slip! I promised her that I would stop when she asks. Trying to think back, I heard her and I did not. My beast was so hungry that I couldn't stop it… I'm not sure if I wanted to stop myself. I will pay the consequences.

"Kaoru?" I try to call her. From what it seems, she has closed her mind to me, drowning in her own little world. She is so fragile, both body and mind. I'm cursing myself in every language I know. It's a miracle itself that I haven't shattered her or ripped her apart when my beast got out. No, I caused her more damage. She lost her humanity. As I'm replaying things in my mind again and again, there is a point where I see her change. She lost to her own beast and from what it seems, even the wolf inside her couldn't bear my harshness and violence. I raped her and not just her body, I have done more damage than that. I raped her mind when I knew that she was fighting for the remains of her humanity.

My beast laughs at me. This was his intention, I realize. I knew that she still refuses to act upon her instincts, she didn't want to become one of us, lycanthropes. She is a made, after all, barely a year old. Still a child. I can hear my friend say that I robbed the craddle. He is right.

She moves beside me and once again my attention returns fully to her. Kaoru is trembling and I can smell her sweating. Cold sweat. A good sign, she's fighting. Biting my lip, I reach for her and try to pull her into my lap but she reacts violently and before I know it, she arches her body like a bow. I can see her veins under her pale skin and her heart is pounding fast. Fear grips my heart but I don't know what to do. She looks like she would snap in every moment. A howl tears her throat and then I see her nails…no, claws. Her beast won and it has found its way out. She's changing.

Relief washes over me like. She is willing to change. I hear the bones crack as they find their new places. Her face is changing too and after a few minutes a small black wolf is lying in the woman's place, on the shredded skin. Now I know that for a human, our changing looks disgusting but to me, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The female is wet, like a newborn and in a sense, she is a newborn.

A small whimper leaves her and I quickly move myself closer to her. Lifting up her head she holds my gaze and a small smile is tugging my lips. She has blue eyes, just like her human form. A rarity among our kind to keep some features from our human forms. Slowly I lift a hand and caress her fur just under her jaws. She looks down at my arm with wide eyes and then back at me.

"It's all right, little one. You are safe with me." I whisper. For a second I can see doubt in her orbs but before she could flee, I let my magic wash over her. Its familiarity helps and she relaxes her body again, enjoying herself. I smile at her, forgetting my earlier mistake. Kaoru seems fine and her beast is calm. That must mean that she gave her free way to appear.

Then it dawns on me. Yes, it has free way because she gave up her body. My smile disappears and I'm beginning to worry. If it means what I think it means, then she is here to stay like that. Like a wolf. A fatal mistake since if she remains like that too long, the change would be not complete backwards. Meaning, she won't look exactly like a human. Leaves me no other choice but to lure her human side out while it's still not buried too deep into her mind.

The beast feels the change in my attitude and glares at me. I bury my gaze into the blue pools and with everything I have, I'm searching for Kaoru. My hands grab the fur on either side on her head to keep her from bolting as I'm calling Kaoru. Fortunately she is not strong enough to rip herself from my grip and I call onto my powers to help me but all I can feel is the beast of the wolf. There's no Kaoru. Gritting my teeth I burrow further in her mind.

There. There's a spark and I follow it, certain that it is Kaoru. I haven't mistaken. There she is, sitting on a swing in a white dress, smiling. I haven't seen that smile of her and from that little fact, I know that it's the Kaoru from her youth. She hasn't smiled like that in ages. All I managed to have is small smiles, smirks and frowns. Not even a laugh.

"Kaoru?" I hear my voice.

"You are not supposed to be here." She cocks her head to the side like a child. Yup, definitely not the older Kaoru.

"Come back with me. You can't stay this deep."

Chuckling, she doesn't stop the swing. "Can I not? But you were the one who chased away her in the first place, weren't you, Kenshin?" her eyes are narrowed now and her pupils become slits for a long moment. "You are the one who caused her misery and now you want to hurt her more?"

A growl leaves my throat. "I didn't do it intentionally."

"Liar." She sings to me accusingly. "Liar, liar, liar."

"I'm not lying. My beast was the one who wanted you out." I snarl at her, only to cause her left eyebrow to lift in a questioning manner.

"Oh, but you and the beast are one, don't you know that?" Still the sing-song voice. It's getting annoying.

"No…maybe sometimes. But this was not what I wanted, I can tell you for sure."

"Can you?" Her little game is making me lose my patience. "That's not what I have sensed earlier. How can you be so sure?"

"You are mistaken. Yes, both of us wanted Kaoru to accept that you are part of her but not like this. I didn't want her to disappear." I admit, realizing the truth. I made her what she is now and I have to drag her back to. "Where is she? You have to let her come back or both of you will be lost. You are only whole if you can accept that she is a part of you." I try to use her own words against her and from the looks of it, I just did that successfully. She stops the swing with glowing eyes.

"You won… I will let her back. The explaining, however, is your problem. I warn you, she is in a bad shape."

"I don't care. Give her back."

"As you wish." She chuckles and I feel that the wolf slowly loses its shape. Letting go of her, soon Kaoru is lying in front of me again without bruises. Well, the advantages of being a were is that we heal really fast. However, I know that it's not standing for her mind and heart. I just hope that she can trust me again after this.

Kaoru is unconscious. Sighing, I put on my trousers and sit beside her so that I would not frighten her with my closeness. I cover her with my shirt when I feel that the cold bites into my skin. Slowly I pull my legs close and wrap my arms around them, trying to warm myself a bit. Fortunately, my hair covers my back and I turn so that my back is against the wind. At least it gives me some protection. So much that I'm actually comfortable enough to fall asleep.

I wake up when I feel that someone's watching. Lifting my head from my arms, I glance at Kaoru and meet her blue eyes. Quickly I straighten up and try a faint smile. "Hi."

She doesn't answer only her eyes are narrowing.

Dropping the façade, my fingers dig into the cold ground as I look down. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you suffer like this…"

Hissing, she's on her knees and her gaze pierces mine, as if searching for the truth. "So it wasn't just a dream. You knew that I didn't want to change, yet, you forced me."

I nod. She continues. "You promised that you'd not use magic during sex, but you did. You were practically raping me."

I nod again, avoiding her eyes. "I lost control…" I whisper.

Suddenly, she pulls away and throws my shirt at me. I watch her as she is getting dressed, no longer caring weather I look at her or not. She catches my surprise and bares her teeth at me. "You have seen everything already, Himura Kenshin. Just don't come near me ever again."

I can only watch as she leaves the garden and me. Looking at the moon, I sigh. I'm doing that a lot tonight. It was a stupid idea to come out and make love at full moon, I know now. As if mocking me, the white globe is laughing at me, making me growl. As if on cue, a flash from Kaoru and I is appearing in my mind again and I don't know if I want to laugh of want to cry.

I marked her as mine.

I marked her…

"You WHAT?" Misao's shout makes me wince. I just don't know how Aoshi's ears can put up with her outbursts but from what I can see, he is already deaf, or at least half deaf. I steal a glance at him but he is sitting emotionless, as always. Yup, definitely deaf.

"Calm down, Misao. But you've heard him right." Megumi says. She seems to be happy about the whole story, though I can't understand what is so joyful about that. I have raped Kaoru. On top, I have made her mine.

"Himura, you are out of your dear mind, you know that? How do you expect her to be your mate when you did that to her?" Misao is ranting on and on.

" I wanted your help, regarding the matter."

"You want ME to go to Kaoru and talk to her? Are you really that stupid? You should be glad that she hasn't ripped out your throat with her newfound strength."

I can't help but snort at that. Kaoru was not as strong as I. then another thought comes to me. I was, still am, so guilty that maybe I would have just let her do that without trying to stop her. After all, I caused her pain.

"She said that she doesn't want to see me."

"No shit."

"And I know that after the second that she has found out that I marked her, she would want to kill me."

"I don't care. You made this mess, better, your beast, so you are the one who is going to clean up. And soon, or Kaoru will go insane."

I can't argue anymore. Getting up, I decide to take a walk and while I'm at it, I can think about something. My slip up, If I can call it that, had occurred two nights ago. Since then, I haven't tried to call Kaoru. I know that I have to start from the beginning, meaning, I have to earn her trust again. I have always been proud at the fact, that when we met her with the pack, I was the first one she trusted. And as easily as I got it, I screwed up just as fast.

Half a year ago, Kaoru stumbled upon Misao and Megumi. When they smelled her and recognized her as one of us, they brought her to the pack and we told her everything about weres. She joined us, accepting our nature but not hers. She wanted to remain human and we let her. She didn't come to run with us on full moon and we didn't use pack magic around her so her beast wouldn't be tempted to surface. About two months ago our relationship began to change and we found ourselves closer to each other than ever. I was the one who took her virginity… all she asked from me that I do not let my magic out when we were together and I promised her that I wouldn't. I failed in the end.

I arrive to a familiar area and looking up, a face her apartment. After a quick search, I manage to find her window on the third floor. Should I try and talk to her? As I am debating with myself the window opens and I find myself looking into her blue eyes. She is pale and from her look, I know that she has found out what I have done, aside from breaking my promise. She blinks and then disappears from my sight again. I can't move, as if waiting for something to happen. Much to my surprise, the apartment's main gate is opening and Kaoru is walking out. Her movements have changed. Her steps are lighter and more graceful than they were before. That means that she has acknowledged her beast and doesn't try to fight it anymore. That alone makes me calm down a little.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, stopping in front of me. Pale? Yes. Beautiful? She is always beautiful to me. For once, her hair is let down and I really like it. She should wear it this way more, not just during our lovemaking.

Get a grip, Himura, now it's not the time to think about that. "I was taking a walk and it seems that my legs knew where they wanted to take me. I… don't really know what to say. How are you?"

"Just peachy. You can imagine how I was when I discovered the mark on my shoulder the other day." I can't blame her for the sarcastic remark, can I? still, she's taking it better than I thought she would.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't mean to mark you this way? That I didn't want to do that?" I just have to try. I know I must look pathetic. If Sano was here, he would laugh his head off. Or not, knowing the situation.

The look on her face tells me that she believes me but I wait until I hear her say it. Maybe I just misread her signs, but for a second, I think I saw her eyes softening. Balancing herself on her heels while she is trying to decide what to say she looks so innocent. I know that she looks younger than her age but right now she looks like a sulking child.

"Let's take a walk." She suggests and turns away, heading for the park. When I don't follow, she halts and glances back at me. "You wanted to talk. Aren't you coming?"

Snapping myself out of my reverie, I catch up with her in two long strides and we are walking side by side. It reminds me of our friendship. When she was bothered, she always went for a walk, asking me to accompany her. Sometimes she can ask weird questions and I'm expecting one of those now too. Instead of speaking however, she is humming in a low voice.

It's dark and the park is almost empty. Only a few couples are out but I know from experience that they will be gone soon. Kaoru stops at the small pond and glances up at the moon. It's still quite strong but its power is getting weaker by every hour. I know for a fact, that Kaoru loves the moon but not because of the beast. She always watched it, ever since she was a child. She has told me about how it reminded her of her mother.

We sit into the grass. I'm enjoying the silence with Kaoru, although it's not the same as it was just days ago. I sense the tension and sighing, I lift my eyes at her.

"I know I have already apologized but I can never say it enough times. I am sorry that I've lost your trust and for hurting you. As for the mark—I haven't regretted that I've made you mine but I didn't mean to do that in this way. I wanted to give you a chance to actually say no." I hear myself explaining. "I shouldn't have seduced you at the full moon's night and I can't say that I didn't know the risks, that wouldn't be the truth."

"You know, there are some things that need two people and I've been thinking. I let you do what you have planned because I was enjoying myself too." She breathes out. "And it would be a lie if I told you that you hurt me, physically. Maybe there were bruises but those didn't hurt. The only thing that hurt me that night was the fact that I still fought with myself over my other side and day after day I was closer to accept it as my own. Then you lost control and I felt my control slip too. Last year the only thing I had control was myself, my beast. You think that you have used me but that's not the case. You and your pack became my shelter, my cover. The truth is, that I used all of you so that I wouldn't have to let go of my humanity and you were kind enough to leave it all to me."

I turn to face her completely. "You didn't use us."

"But I did." She smirks at me. It's a nasty smirk. "Your beast felt that and that's why you couldn't control it that night. Because it was all planned out carefully by him. Just think about it. You were always careful about us, considering every step in our relationship so that I was comfortable. Do you think I didn't realize when you were sweating above me, gritting your teeth? I knew that every time you held back on me because I asked. What you didn't catch, was that I was feeding myself from those moments. This way I could tell myself that I wasn't ready to let myself free when in reality, I was waiting for the moment when I'm weak enough to say that I wasn't at fault. That I didn't know how to fight. Do you understand now?"

I do. She wanted someone else to take the blame because her human consciousness wouldn't let her get away with that easily. Or that's what she had thought before she realized that her two sides would merge after she decided to stop fighting. Now she's fidgeting under my gaze. I can understand her a little about her nervousness. And now I can understand Megumi's happiness about that night. That woman had seen through Kaoru better than any of us and she knew what was behind her motives. Can I blame her for not telling me? I'm not sure. Part of me is angry with both Kaoru and Megumi for misleading me. The other one is happy that Kaoru is finally fine with what she is.

"Are you angry with me?" I hear her ask.

Am I? "I don't know." I answer honestly. "I have seen other made weres go insane because they couldn't accept themselves. So I guess I am happy that this is not the case with you. I realize that you couldn't tell me because you know me too well. Knowing that you're actually just scared, maybe I forced you to lose control but this? Kaoru I was devastated. I was disgusted from myself for what I have done to you…now, I just don't know. I forced you, yes, but you wanted it too… in a twisted way."

So she's not so innocent. Well, it was always obvious in some small ways. I laugh.

"So am I forgiven?" I ask.

"Depends." She is playing.

"On what?"

"Are you still angry?"

Laughing, I hug her to me and shake my head happily. "Of course not. How can I stay angry with my beautiful mate?"

"You are forgiven." Finally I got to kiss her after two long days. Then a thought comes to me and I part from her. "Have you told this all to anyone?"

Silence. I glare at her a little.

"Megumi." She winces out.

I swear, that woman is rather a fox than a wolf!

* * *

I'm not really happy with the end but I'm tired. Maybe I will redo it or something...Please, comment!


	16. Untitled

It feels like ages since i last posted something. Well, it was written at four in the morning but i hope you will like it. i couldn't think of a title, too tired...

Untitled

She studied him as he was gazing at his girlfriend and their dog. He'd never smiled at her that way. His face was content and the haunted look had disappeared somewhere along the way. Even his once shard features had softened.

"You look happy." She told him. Her voice didn't mirror her inner turmoil. She was glad that Kenshin found someone else but there was a nagging feeling that she hadn't been good enough.

"I am happy. She makes me laugh at myself… I almost forgot how to do that. I stay away from trouble too, as much as I can." The man nodded, pushing his blood red bangs from his eyes with a lazy move. "I'm more patient."

"I can see that. You don't look like you're ready to attack in every second." She motioned towards his relaxed pose with a small smile. "Back then I was a little afraid. I never knew when you would jump and beat another man senseless just because they didn't look at you the way you liked. She changed you."

After a small silence he shook his head, voicing his thoughts. "I think that I always had this side of me, yet she is the only one who can bring it out of me."

She was a bit surprised of his honesty and she couldn't deny that it hurt a bit. Seeing him brought memories and she looked at her ex- boyfriend. " Kenshin, I'm sorry about the end."

"It's fine." For the first time during their talk he lifted his steel blue eyes at the woman beside him. "To tell you the truth, it was more my pride… I may make you sad by saying this but we weren't meant to be together. And it sounds crazy but still, if I hadn't met you I couldn't be with Kaoru like this. I have learnt a lot during our time together, Tomoe." Kenshin explained, needing her to understand his actions. As he was looking at her he realized that he had confused friendship with love. Or was it lust? Even now he couldn't really tell, he chuckled to himself.

"Will you marry her?"

"Nah, if she has to do anything with that decision. She can be very stubborn, you know. She's worse than me sometimes." He smirked. "And she has a temper. I slept on the couch for a week when I had told a guy off just a month ago."

The woman laughed at that, a soft sound. "I'm sure that it meant you breaking that poor man's arm."

"Actually, it was his nose. Kaoru was furious of course. And it happened on the night of our anniversary too."

Both of them laughed at that and their eyes wandered back to said woman. Kaoru waved at them when she saw that they were looking, then turned back to throw the ball to the impatient dog beside her.

"Does she know about our past?" Tomoe asked, startled by the other woman's reaction. She seemed ease about her talking to Kenshin.

"Kaoru knows everything about me." His tone didn't leave any doubt in her mind.

"Most girlfriends would be jealous in this situation. She's really something."

"She trusts me." The redhead stated, then shrugged a little. "In fact, she trusts about any living soul, be that human or animal. Sometimes I'm like a paranoid, afraid that someone will take advantage of that kindness."

"So she remained a child at heart." Tomoe smiled at that.

The man snorted at that, knowing Kaoru's past too well. "No. She's been through a lot. It's just in her nature."

"I see."

They sat in silence until Kenshin's dog decided that he missed his other owner and trotted up to the bench they were sitting. Kenshin laughed and patted its head lovingly. "Maybe I should go, Drake can be very hyper when he's outside. I'm surprised that Kaoru managed to distract him this long."

He got up and sent Drake to Kaoru then turned back to Tomoe who just waved him away with a hand. "It was nice, seeing you. I wish you happiness with Kaoru."

Kenshin grinned at her, which shocked Tomoe a bit. It was one of his faces that she hadn't seen before and it melted her heart.

"Thank you. I'm sure that you'll find someone too. Goodbye, Tomoe."

"Goodbye."

The woman watched as Kenshin jogged towards his love and her heart ached a little when he didn't turn back once. Still, he was clearly happy and it dulled the pain a little.

Kaoru smiled when her man reached her and placed an arm around her waist, squeezing a little.

"Hi, stranger. Did you have a good time?"

" You can say that, it was good to talk the past out. Time to go home now."

Smiling, Kaoru nodded and slipped an arm around his waist too and let him lead the way towards their car. Kenshin thought about his time with Tomoe but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember if he had ever been that as calm as he was beside Kaoru. Or so in love. He was needed and he needed her, that was all… and the ring that hid in his pants' pocket…

* * *

I'm not a huge Tomoe fan but this was asking to be written... and during these years I have come to understand Kenshin's affection towards her, a little.

Reviews are appreciated!


	17. No more peace

Hi, sorrz for the long wait, lot has happened. My granny is out of the hospital, she's fine. thank you all for the advices and cheering.

As for the story, I struggled with it a lot and it's still not good but better than the first, rough version. Hope you will enjoy it. I don't know if i write more to it. You can help me by telling me about grammar cause I feel a bit rusty :(

Enjoy!

* * *

I'm eyeing the men in front of me. They are trying to intimidate me by standing close to each other, towering over me. It's really not too hard 'cause I'm no more than hundred and sixty. All of them wear black and from their eyes I can read the distrust. Or is it dislike? Doesn't matter, the feeling is mutual though they are not that frightening. Not to someone who has faced men wore than them, in every aspect.

I straighten up and step forward instead of drawing back. My reaction surprise them, the only one whose eyes don't show anything is the tallest one with the forest green orbs. His gaze doesn't mirror emotions, meaning I have to take him into consideration. Iceblock.

"Are you finished with the scrutiny?" The scratching baritone is mocking us, joining in.

"Ask it from your friends, Himura, I'm not the one who began the staring contest." My gaze lands on him. Just like the other fours', his clothes are black too, emphasizing the redness of his long hair. Himura Kenshin looks at his team in a manner that leaves no doubt about his leadership. No wonder they listen to him, even if at first sight the man looks harmless. He's barely taller than I.

"We were only curious, Jou-chan." The spiky, brown haired cop comes up with the explanation. What's with the familiar nickname? I snicker at him.

"Right. Tell that to another who hasn't met people with deadly stares. That is, if they don't run away in the first three seconds."

"Maybe we were a bit rough."

I don't laugh out loud, it would hurt their pride. They looked ridiculous.

"If I remember correctly, which I'm sure I do, I told you to introduce yourselves, not to try anything." Himura shakes his head at us but I can tell that he's not angry. If anything, he's amused.

"Sagara Sanosuke." The spiky head from earlier grins at me. "Sorry 'bout earlier."

"Apology accepted." I nod a little and my gaze wanders at the stone-like one.

"Shinomori Aoshi." Even his voice is icy. I'm getting curious about this man. Or is he human at all? His posture is as rigid as a robot's.

The third one doesn't wait for me but steps up close with a smile. He looks handsome but the glasses on his nose bother me. Does he dies his hair? It's grey, yet he doesn't look a day older than thirty.

Sensing my uneasiness, he takes off his annoying glasses. "Yukishiro Enishi at your service."

He reminds me of cotton candy. At first it looks delicious but then it gets sticky. Yukishiro is sticky.

I look at the last member. Eversince we've met he's been smiling, like a good boy. That's something about that expression that I can't really put a finger on it. It's almost… ah, got it. His smile is empty, it doesn't reach his eyes. Why do I have that nagging feeling that he's more dangerous than Shinomori?

"The name's Seta Soujiro." He's the only one who offers a hand. His grip is strong but he doesn't crash my hand.

Looking at the team I'm introducing myself but I guess they all know my name. "Kamiya Kaoru." I flash my eyes at Sagara.

"We do." His grin is wider.

Their leader has looked after me in the past three days, no matter how hard I've tried to convince the commissioner that I don't need protection. However from what I've heard about Himura and assuming that Katsura Kogoro knows my past, my efforts were wasted. It comes handy to him that his headstrong cop is tied to me for the time being. This way he won't do anything stupid and he would prevent me from getting into trouble.

What the old man has left out of his plans was the possibility that the two of us will get along fairly well. Our aims are the same, after all.

My stepmother got the opportunity to taste power and in doing so, she decided that it was not enough. Meaning, she had to kill my dad. Unfortunately neither I, nor the police has proof that my father was murdered by her hands because his plane landed in little pieces in the sea. Nowadays Yumi and her new lover have politicians and some of the police bent under their will so basically they own the town.

The problem is that I'm still alive, despite their many attempts of making me disappear. Truthfully, until she didn't kill my father I didn't care about her nor did I tell my dad of my dislike. I was in my early twenties and did what I pleased, using my father's money. Now I just can't let them ruin my family's name so I have begun to investigate a little.

"Kaoru, are you here?" Kenshin's voice makes me realize that I'm not alone, what's more, the team were discussing my situation while I was thinking.

"Sorry, got distracted."

"Figured." The fearless leader grunts. "I said we should put cameras into your house. That-"

"No way!" I don't need to raise my voice, it's sharp enough. "I won't let you invade my privacy more than necessary. And don't even try to talk to Katsura about this."

"Need I remind you that your privacy is already invaded since I moved in?"

"That's different. I won't risk the chance that someone could get into the house and take a closer look by getting the records. Find something else."

They all see that I'm adamant about the cameras so they wisely drop the subject. Instead, Shinomori suggests alarms and other neat tricks. I veto some of them—well, most of them,— but the result is still good enough. I have no more reason to stay with the team anymore, I'm driving home. I have some things to do.

As I'm going through the highway I notice a car behind me. It's following me ever since I left from the police's training base. The driver is either an amateur or he wants me to know that I'm being watch. Unfortunately for him, I have some dirty lessons to teach as I'm beginning to slalom among the cars. The guy behind me is slow and I manage to use my advantage. Using a lorry as a cover I leave the main road and have the longer but less crowded way to my house. I know that my tail is most probably aware of my address. In that case, Kenshin wil be busy when he gets to me.

I leave my Nissan on the street, just in case. I can't sense anything wrong, the house looks like I have left it. Honestly, I'm not concerned about the furniture but my computer is another matter. When I'm not chased by my dear stepmother's lapdogs I work as a journalist, a freelancer at that. I've had some trouble during the first years when I started writing articles about the corruption in our little town. Before, I travelled a lot, wrote short news about the situations in other countries and such. After my father was killed I decided that I should come home and write about the things that I'd heard rumors about. The traces were hard to find but it seemed that there are some people who are loyal to my father even after his death. My first story about Yumi's and her lover's little business was a break-through. The local papers weren't too keen on publishing it but much to my luck, one editor was willing to risk the paper's name. Has been doing it since then.

The doubt has been rooted in the town and my ex-stepmother quickly realized that the business is in danger. In the following months I often found my half-written works stolen or deleted. Later the hired morons damaged my whole machine when I used passwords. Still, more and more papers have continued publishing my articles, though some of them cut out snippets when they feel like it. I'm not bothered by that, the first paper always prints out the whole thing.

A few months ago I was threatened and then attacked too but I still haven't stopped. Seeing my determination, my dear stepmom decided that I have no place among the living. The family orchestrated my murder. I'm still alive.

That same day when their bullet missed me and hit an innocent man, old Katsura, head of our admirable police took matters into his hands and commanded Himura Kenshin to take care of me. By that time I heard many things about him but never met him personally. It seemed that he was—is, the only man in this forsaken town who has the guts to step up to Shishio Makoto and my stepmother. I don't doubt that Katsura wants me to live but I have a feeling that in some other way he wants Kenshin to stop his little rebellion against the system. From what I have seen in the last three days, it's not going to happen anytime soon.

I don't know what is it today but my article is where it should be and my PC is unhurt. They really want me dead if they didn't even take their chance to destroy my newest work. I happy sigh escapes my lips. Grabbing a beer from the fridge and a half-empty pack of cigarettes I sit in front of the screen and begin to type furiously. I'm not a big smoker but when I write, I always need some letting-out. The nasty habit has remained back from my days in the jungle with rebelling soldiers. I'm proud of that work, actually, even if I have seen and done things that I hadn't thought myself capable to before that trip.

The pages increasing and when I finish, I know that the paper's editor, Okina will rip out of his hair. Well, what's left of it, anyway. I reread the whole material, trying to get rid of the meaningless sentences and sections but I find none. It's complete.

Sobering up, I glance at the clock. Six pm and Kenshin is nowhere. I feel the need of a hot shower but not before going to the kitchen's window. From outside the garden, the gorillas can't see me from the huge willow but I can, just enough to make sure that there are nobody for now. The sedan with my earlier tale is late, I'm muse. I have a feeling that it's Kenshin's doing. Fine with me.

I'm letting myself forget a little about the danger and on my way towards the bathroom I turn on the radio, loud enough to hear the music from the under the shower. It's a luxury that I haven't let myself enjoy for some time now. I missed it.

The warm water washes away the tension from my muscles and I'm taking my time. When I get out I look like a lobster. My pale skin is now red, almost like first degree burn. Looking closely, all I see is muscles on my arms, legs, back—muscles everywhere. I have curves as well but I don't belong to those women whom the men call soft and comfy. I don't have meat that they could grab. I like it this way and guess what? I'm happy that I have black hair from my Japanese father and I like my blue eyes too. Real mom was European. I can't understand what's with the girls nowadays, wanting to look like those anorexic skeletons on the TV.

Stepping away from the mirror I grab some simple panties, a snug T-shirt long enough to reach mid-thigh and that's it.

The radio is turned off and Kenshin's sight is greeting me from the couch in the living room. He's sprawled out comfortably with one arm hurled over the armrest, the other resting on his stomach, eyes closed.

Hearing my steps he opens an eye and takes in my appearance, noticing my surprise at his presence. Without s word he's sliding his hand from his abdomen and hunts for something, then lazily lifts it, my spare keys dangling between two fingers. I remember now. For some reason I gave him those in the morning. It was too early to think straight I guess.

Before I take my place next to him I make a quick route to the fridge and return with two beers, offering him one. Nudging his legs away I'm making myself comfortable and even let him shift his legs back into my lap. The first beer must have affected me 'cause I'm usually not that comfortable with strange men having their legs on my lap.

"I had an extra in the afternoon." I say casually. "You don't happen to have met him, do you?"

"Actually, I have. We had a little conversation too but in the end I convinced him that he is not needed here." He's taking a huge gulp of his drink. I know what the word 'convince' means but I don't see any bruises on him aside from the old X-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"If not him then another one will come soon." I shrug.

"Optimist, aren't you?" I don't answer and he's changing the topic. "Aoshi has managed to find out that your stepmother has hired an assassin to kill you. He's searching for him but there's nothing so far." There's something in that tone that I don't like. Finally looking at me he's assing the sentence that I know I won't like. "I asked him to search for your background too."

There goes my momentary peace. "So?" my voice is neutral.

"I find it interesting that there are almost seven months when no one has heard about you. You owe me a story." His amber eyes mirror curiosity and some other emotion that I can't name.

"I don't." I return the look. "There are things that you don't need to know. The whole procedure with Aoshi was wasteful, you could've asked."

"I'm asking now."

"Not that. You can ask but those months are my personal business, got that?"

I find myself nose to nose with Kenshin after he jumped off the couch. He's trapping me between his body and the couch with his arms either side of me. His eyes are cold. "I'm going to find out what you did in those six months, with or without your help."

"Why is that so important to you?" He's even closer now, I feel his breath on my skin, both of us panting from anger. I gaze into his angry orbs which are softening slowly as he's leaning closer to me, both of us forgetting the real reason he's so close. I have no doubt what he wants to do and until the last moment I want that too. Just before his lips meet mine realization is dawning on me about what we are doing and I pull back a bit. "Aren't you supposed to protect me?" I motion towards his caging arms. He only notices the movement but not the jerkiness of my hand.

Just as quickly as he came he pushes away from me and the couch, sobering. "I'm taking a shower." With that, he's disappearing in the bathroom. I look at the closed door for a minute and have a nasty thought. It's better be a cold one, Kenshin. Then another thought comes into my mind.

He's gotten really comfortable in my home, no?

I guess I need more beer…

* * *

**Review please!**


	18. Crumbling

Hello, i'm back. Sorry for the long delay, i have a few competitions ahead so nowadays i only see horses and by bed. now onto the story:inspired by**_ Vampire Academy_**.

**playlist:30 seconds to mars:from yesterday;evanescence:even in death(almost made it the fics title),broken;vast:touched**

**And thank you for your wonderful reviews, i really appreciate them! **

Grammar is not the best, i'm a bit out of it, sorry.

* * *

I see him lying on the ground. My senses tell me that it's only his body now but my mind doesn't accept it. He's the best among us, I've barely seen him wounded, coming back from fights. Himura Kenshin is supposed to be well and fighting.

He isn't. The crimson liquid around him is proof of his state, at least to others. They are retreating as we have realized that we're outnumbered and lost our best fighter. I stay by him. I can't leave my love, I won't let them change him into an undead. Kenshin wouldn't want that.

"Kaoru!" I ignore my comrades, not even recognizing who called me. A hand gasps my wrist but I tug hard and free myself quite easily. Kenshin was the best teacher and so much more to me… I can't go.

"I' m not leaving him!" I shout at the others and break an undead's neck after I block his launch. It's enough to neutralize them for a while but I don't really have time to kill destroy them for real. I don't care if it's a male or a female, no point in dwelling on it. I don't need guilt slowing me down.

I'm adamant about my decision to save Kenshin, knowing well that I can die right here if I don't et some help. I 'm cut away from my friends and try to keep away the enemy from Kenshin and myself but I feel my tiredness seeping into my muscles. I don't have time. My body is moving on its own, thanks to lots of training and this time I'm grateful for the tortures I've been put through. With my knife and my free arm I punch and slice automatically towards my attackers. In front of my eyes, however, instead of them I see Kenshin… only him.

"_Come again?" I gaped at the guy next to me with the strange red hair. I hoped that I misunderstood something from his earlier announcement._

"_I'm not repeating myself." Oh, the authority… I couldn't play dumb._

"_Now why the Hell should I practice with you?" I asked harshly._

"_Watch your tongue!" Hiko, our not so short commander(He's the dean but he reminded me more like a soldier) cut in. I bet he was enjoying himself, he loved torturing me. "You've fallen behind in you classes, skipping the defense and what-not, Kamiya."_

"_So?" I shrugged. I didn't really fall behind, I was only too lazy to achieve 100%. Ok, it had't done anything good to me but Hiko and I were both aware of the fact that if I really wanted to put myself into it, I could've beat the shit out of any of my classmates. Including the mighty Shinomori Aoshi._

"_So Kenshin will make sure that you learn responsibility."_

_I hated that word. Honestly, they all thought that those fourteen letters would frighten a bunch of teenagers and so our mentors always threw that ugly word at us, trying to show their point. I wasn't fazed by it. To me, it had lost its meaning a long time ago. How sad._

"_You have your training with Himura every day, twice." Hiko glared at me._

"_O dear." I groaned, glancing at said man's impassive face to prove my point. "Worse than the Ice block."I muttered. He only raised a red eyebrow at me. He had funny eyes, amber. Had he come from a cartoon with those colorings?_

_Hiko continued, ignoring my comments, as always. "You will train with him instead of you combat-class and on afternoons when you don't have any other classes."_

_I almost yawned at his tone. He used his lecturing one which always got me bored._

"_Can I go now?" I tapped my feet impatiently. I got another glare and an eyebrow from Himura but the commander dismissed me with a wave. Finally. The old man was dramatic in my opinion. I hated dramas._

Bones crack under my hits and grip. I feel my hands sticky by something I don't want to acknowledge. Instead, another memory fogs my eyes.

_It was clear that Himura loved torturing me. My muscles ached after our practices and after the first two days I swore that I'd try and make his time with me miserable. One afternoon I childishly did a series of attack wrong every time, wanting him to lose patience. He didn't, he just repeated what should I do._

"_I thought you don't repeat youself?" I sarcastically, and of course, satisfied with myself. Himura only raised an eyebrow, his usual answer to my annoying try._

"_Do you have to be this serious all the time? Creeps me out." I asked and did the attack flawlessly, smiling in triumph._

"_I don't have any reason not to, do i? You could've saved your energy had you done it perfectly for the first time, you know."_

"_He can talk more than five words!" I exclaimed, smirking. Again, I got a raised eyebrow and a question. "Do you have to be rude?"_

"_It's part of my charms, boss." I replied, not offended._

"_You could reach you goals with your appearance and a little kindness too, you know. I think the whole school would be happier that way."_

"_And where's the excitement?" I asked back, startled a bit. I stared at him suspiciously, trying to see if he was joking but the amber eyes held seriousness. The rest of the training I did what Himura asked in silence, pondering on what he'd said._

_We were slowly warming up to each other after that. Or I was accepting him, after all he'd never shown any grudges against me. I realized that he'd been pretty patient with me the whole time, putting up with my admittedly childish behavior. And I noticed something else too. I had never seen him smile, though he teased me slightly every now and then. So instead of annoying him, I aimed to make him smile._

"_Remind me why I'm doing this?" I gritted my teeth at him, nursing an especially painful bruise on my side._

"_if I remember correctly, you insisted yesterday that you can- quote-beat the crap out-end quote- of our classmates after a month suffering with me. Might as well give it a try."_

"_But I didn't mean all of them at once!" I shouted at him, frustrated. "Admit that you were enjoying that, Kenshin!"_

_After two weeks of hard work I finally saw his smile—I liked it very much. "Well, I can't spank you on my knees, can I?"_

"_Of course you can't." I grumped. "old man."_

"_Ouch."_

_He made me sit onto the floor and examined some of my worst injuries._

"_Maybe you shouldn't have insulted that boy that much."Kenshin pushed at my bare ribs where Cho had kicked me after I'd made a comment about his relatives._

"_Maybe. But I have a feeling that if I didn't get him ticked enough he'd have given me broken bones, not just fractured ribs." I told him._

_Surprise flickered in his eyes for a second. Okay, he didn't know me as well as he'd thought._

"_You read people surprisingly good." He admitted and switched his attention to my left shoulder. My tank top gave him easy access to my skin. it was already blue._

_Kenshin was closer than he'd ever been to me, excluding hand-to-hand combats. Suddenly I found his scent in my nose. Aftershave and something else that was just him. I grabbed the opportunity to watch him closely and discovered that he was a man, not a genderless instructor. On top, he was the hottest man at the whole military(Another lovely nickname for school). His face was smooth, only a faint scar marred his left cheek but I liked it. I'd not noticed it earlier but it was really faint._

"_I can't read you." I heard my voice. It sounded raspy from my sudden emotions. Great, I had a crush on my mentor. I decided that I should find a date because it was clear to me that Kenshin was out of my reach. Besides that, every time I thought I finally beginning to understand him, he did the unpredictable. The man confused me to no end._

_He lifted his gaze at me for a moment, then went back to my shoulder. "Maybe I don't want you to."_

_Off balance. I narrowed my eyes at him, a question suddenly popping into my mind. "Just how old are you, Kenshin?"_

"_Why the sudden interest?" Another one of his habits that I hated. He often answered a question with another question._

"_C'mon, don't change the subject." I slapped his arm lightly._

_Later that night I still was dwelling on what he'd said. I was eighteen, all right… he was twentysix! Eight years older than me but he didn't look older than twenty. Eight years… I tried to use that as an excuse but somehow it wasn't doog enough. The mentor thing worked, until I remembered that I only have a few months till school ends for me, so it was weak too._

_I studied myself after a warm shower. I always hated my height because I was second shortest in class, Misao, my best friend beat me only. Now I didn't saw it that bad anymore, considering that Kenshin was just an inch or so taller than me. All in all, I loved my body. I had curves and muscles, thanks to the hard trainings. My raven black hair gave a sharp contrast with my pale skin, making my dark blue eyes practically glow out of my face. And I had high cheekbones, which I was grateful too. Most Japanese women had round faces, mine was kind of oval and I loved the difference._

_Speaking of difference, Kenshin and I were complete opposites. He was all warm colors like amber, red and tanned skin while I was anything, but. Even the paleness of my skin was cold, like when the full moon is gloving from above. I had to agree with the saying 'opposites attract'. Though, it was most likely one-sided with Kenshin and me from what I could tell so far…_

An undead managed to get me with its sharp nails and I can't stifle my cry. In my rage I lash out at it with my knife, removing its hand. Looking around I know that if some miracle won't happen soon it's not likely that we would survive. Misao and Aoshi are getting further and further away, obviously the undeads' doing. Maybe they aren't just brainless bastards, for this attack is similar to the one we had a week ago…

_We were attacked, from the inside. Saito had killed an undead a day ago but we didn't know that it had bitten Kamatari. He had changed and we noticed our mistake too late. During a peaceful Saturday at lunch all Hell broke loose. I sat with Misao and Sano, teasing the latter with his rooster-like hair when we heard screams._

_At the other side of the dining-room were sitting some juniors. One of them let out a bloody scream when out of nowhere Kamatari tried to strike her. The teachers were nowhere, they had a meeting because of the earlier attack and Kenshin was out, having a free day._

_We could have had the advantage, being about fifty of us in the room, if not for the panic and that the other seniors had other things to do. At any other time I would've laughed my head off, seeing the future hunters and guardians rushing out like a bunch of frightened chicken but at that moment it wasn't funny._

_I spotted Aoshi though, he was approaching the raging Kamatari. Misao and Sano were straight-faced too and we quickly got through the mess of the other students, keeping an eye on the creature that was left of Kamatari._

_We circled around the newborn, not wanting to attack first. Kenshin had told me once that they were really fastand stronger than we were but a newly changed one had to have time to adjust to the changes. He had been right. As the undead with the face of Kamatari moved to attack Misao, though faster than us, it was still staggering unbalanced._

_Aoshi and Sano launched forward to help my best friend but I didn't leave my spot. I had to find a weapon to really destroy the wretched beast because decapitating only worked if we wanted to slow it down._

"_Distract him!" I shouted at the guys when I remembered something. I always hated the ugly candlesticks at the balcony of this floor but now they came in handy. They were almost as tall as me and were kind of light—thanks to the lots of pushups Kenshin had made me do. On top of it all they were made of real iron, being about hundreds years old._

_Despite the stupid legends, the ndead didn't 'die' from holy water, crucifix or onions, even silver was only for slowing them. By some kind of wicked chemistry though, real iron froze them, giving time to behead them._

_Grabbing one of the dreaded sticks I rushed back as fast as I could to the others, throwing the candle away. Wax wasn't needed._

"_Misao, go for a knife or something else sharp!" I cried as I joined them, not yet striking at the attacking thing in front of me. Unfortunately, the monster sensed the pure iron in my grasp and with a hidden strength, threw Aoshi away from itself—he flew to the other side of the room, breaking a table and a chair with his painful landing—then knocked Sano out with a fast move._

_I knew that it wanted to fled from my weapon so I screamed for Misao and lunged towards the enemy…_

…_and I hesitated, seeing a flicker of the old Kamatari. The next moment I earned the undead onto my neck, wanting my throat and I cursed myself for my earlier weakness._

"_I got a knife, Kaoru!" I heard Misao's voice not too far from me. At the same time I tumbled and landed on my back with the undead still on me. Gathering my strength I somehow managed to force it off of me enough to use my legs and kick him off a little. He was far enough now and I found a good hold on the candlestick too. This time I didn't hesitate._

_The body froze above me._

_Misao ran to us and gave me the knife. "You do it."_

_I sliced without thinking. The bloodlike liquid spread at me—it didn't have the usual metallic scent, it was more like rotten flesh. I felt nausea sweep over me but I smiled at Misao. "It's over."_

_For the first time in my life, I fainted._

_The infirmary's familiar smells woke me up, and a warm hand around my own._

"_Kaoru?" that was Kenshin. I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head to see him. My head ached a little but otherwise I felt fine._

"_Hey, boss." I couldn't recognize my own voice it was so raspy._

"_Are you in pain?" He leaned closer to me and I could see relief in his eyes. His face softened a bit as I shook my head. "How are the others?"_

"_Fine. The other witnesses however ashamed. You were good, according to Misao and Hiko. The two boys were unconscious though. They are fine now."_

_One name caught my attention. "Hiko?"_

"_He arrived with the other teachers when you beheaded it. Saito made sure that the corpse is burn."_

_I bent my head to the side as another thing came to me. Frowning, I looked at Kenshin again. "I hesitated. You told me to never hesitate, but I did…"_

_His hand squeezed mine and he brushed away my bangs from my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. "You were good, Kaoru. I was worried though… Hiko told me about an attack and that you are in the infirmary but nothing more."_

_I bit my lip when both of his hands cupped my face and he leaned his forehead against mine. "I don't want anything happening to you. You could've died and I wasn't here… I'm sorry."_

_I never saw him like that. He was afraid, it was written over his face. He cared for me and I began hoping that maybe my feelings weren't one-sided. I lifted a hand and draw his scar with finger._

"_I'm alive, boss, and that means you've taught me good." I tried to lighten the mood. It was strange that this time I was the calm one from the two of us._

It seems that the more we destroy the more are rushing to us. Their eyes are glowing with menace and hatred. I never knew that someone could have such a strong emotion but I now see that it's possible. On the other hand, this was similar in intensity with the love I felt for Kenshin and I have no doubt about that.

"Kaoru, try to get through! We're almost out!" that's Aoshi.

Glancing at Kenshin at my feet I see his body twitch and my resolve is strengthens. "I won't leave him! Go!"

_After the attack many things had changed. The students looked at me like I was a hero, not the troublemaker who I had been before. I didn't want their attention. I killed an undead, that was what they knew. They had forgotten that it was Kamatari, one of us. I hadn't known him that well but I had often seen him. he had laughed and had moods, just like the rest of us. After I killed him, it was like his existence was erased from people's minds. They didn't know that I felt guilt. I had nightmares, too, almost every night._

_Before I had killed him, I always had waited for the time when I finally get my hands on one. Now I found something out. Killing is not something to enjoy if you know your victim. I hoped that the next one will be just a nameless undead, but Kenshin assured me that even if it was, killing wouldn't be easier. The guilt remains as a silent companion. Like one's conscious._

_As for Kenshin, I got to know a new side of him. We spent almost all our freetime together, being in the gym or simply sitting at a silent corner, talking. He was beginning to open up to me and I quickly discovered that he had a mischievous side too. On top,both of us craved physical contact and Hiko and the students often fond us sitting too close to their comfort, having an arm around the other._

_Our combat-trainings took new turns as well. We wrestled a lot—usually I began when I jumped at him sneakily after my failures. Most of the time he just stepped to the side and I landed hard on the mat, grumping about his unfair moves, making him laugh. I loved his laugh, though I rarely heard it. He did it more often though nowadays._

_As always after training, I launched at him when he turned his back to me, this time, however, he was close and I knocked him down, for the first time. I let out a triumphant battle cry but it soon turned into a yelp because he managed to turn onto his back under me and I found our position reversed in a blink of an eye._

"_Bastard." I pouted at him when I saw his smirk._

"_Nope. Just experienced." His smirk widened, infuriating me. I began to struggle under him but he quickly stopped my fight by grabbing my wrists, forcing them behind my back and straddling my hips so I couldn't use dirty moves. This position, though, made him lean real close to me face and I felt his breath on my cheek as I gazed into his now dark honey-colored eyes. Suddenly I wanted him to lean more closer until he could kiss me. In my excitement I licked my dry lips and glanced at his mouth._

_I saw the hesitation on his face so I lifted me head and brushed his lips with mine. It was his undoing. He attacked my mouth and I complied, letting him explore. I didn't know when but he let go of my wrists and I buried my fingers into his thick hair, my other hand brushing across his back. I felt him sneak under my shirt, his warm skin burnt my back, then the underside of my breast._

"_I wanted to touch you like this since the day you let the class beat me." I whispered to him after we parted for air. He chuckled at me, I loved to see him like this. "I really wanted to spank you back then. You were infuriating."_

"_Exactly. After all, you ruined my happy days." I retorted weakly. "What will happen now?" I asked uneasily._

_Kenshin sighed and rolled beside me, leaving his hand on my skin. "You're eighteen, we can cope with that. But you're my student as well…" he looked thoughtful. "Yet, after my scene with Hiko after the attack I'd think that my feelings are pretty clear to everyone."_

_I raised an eyebrow this time. I knew that he had been worried but I didn't know how much. "Don't tell me the great Great Himura Kenshin lost control?"_

"_I'm not great and yeah…I kind of lost it."_

_I wanted to dance around, hearing that from him._

_The news spread fast and the entire military expected us to cuddle with each other because of our relationship. It was fun to see their shocked faces when they saw that Kenshin continued to beat me into a pulp mercilessly during trainings if I slacked. He always made up for it when we were left alone, and the teachers closed their eyes over the fact that I always woke up in Kenshin's bed. He had a skillful mouth—fuck, the whole man was talented from head to toe. I didn't know how nobody complained at my loudness late at night when I was sure that even Hiko heard me when Kenshin was in his wicked mood._

It's a miracle that I can still hold my knife. My hand is numd. I try to gain strength by looking at Kenshin's tattered body at my feet. Bad move.

I don't know where it came from but a fucking undead knocks me out of balance. It's enough to the others and I'm on the ground, unable to move anymore. Even the pain from their bites are fading

Bites? I feel my eyes widen in realization and I slowly try to turn towards Kenshin. He's not dead and from the looks of it, he is changing. He was bitten… I am too.

"_Promise me." He looked at me sternly. Undead had raided the military. None of us knew how they'd gotten inside but we were less and less with every minute while there were around hundred of them._

_Misao and Aoshi had found us at a storage room close to the main entrance. It had a secret passage which Kenshin had used way back in his school years. He was glad that it was still there. The other couple slipped through the door and we had barricaded it. We didn't know if how many of the others were killed, turned and if there were students who had managed to escape. Saito and Hiko got out, though, and they had called for help if we were correct._

"_I can't." I raised my voice._

"_Kaoru, if you were changed, what would you want?" Kenshin asked me with glowing eyes. I wanted to strangle him for he knew my answer. " I'd want to be killed."_

"_I want that too. Promise me, Kaoru."_

_I deny him. "I promise. You too."_

"_Promise." He kissed me and cradled me close to him. we had a little time before trying to break through the enemy's blockade. I caught sight of Misao and Aoshi not far from us. From the looks of it, they'd made the same promise-procedure like us. I didn't know what happened to Sano, though…_

I promised…

The knife's weight is familiar in my open palm and I look at Kenshin again, slowly trying to get closer to him. He looks back at me, barely alive. From what I can tell he is changing but his eyes are still my Kenshin's amber eyes. He opens his mouth and I read his mute plea, 'you promised'.

I manage a nod. "I did…you too." I whisper barely.

Only his eyes reply and I thank god we are still alive. It's easier to fulfill our pact, only a stab…we are still easy to kill…

I see them on me, around me. Some of them have blood on their—faces. I don't want to call it face, they are not persons anymore. But it's my blood too, on them. And I realize something. Kenshin is too weak to help me. He knows it too because as I look into his eyes I see his silent apology, regret and love. It's worth it…

"Love you too, Kenshin."

My fingers slowly curl around the knife. I have to. Once I lift it into the air it's weight pulls my weakened arm down and I can't stop the blade even if I wanted to. I hear his last breath…it's my name.

I close my eyes, savoring the knowledge that at least he's fine now.

I'm unable to move anymore… I only hope that Aoshi or Misao will do me a favor…

I'm tired, so tired…let me sleep…

Hiko… thank you…

* * *

Is the end clear, because i'm not sure. Hiko and the help came and the man killed Kaoru to save her from changing you, guys!

review please!


	19. Tangled up in you

Sorry, i couldn't come up with anything for a while, my muse ignores me almost all the time. I hope you like this one. the title is not the best in my opinion but i will try to think of something better when i'll have time. And my grammar is not the best but i wrote this one in a haste. Enjoy!

* * *

Tangled up in you

The ballroom was decorated richly, mirroring the wealth of the people who attended to the party. Diamonds, brills and expensive dresses could be seen everywhere and they were to main subjects of the conversations as well as politics and economy. It bored Kaoru to death. She asked herself for the hundredth time why she had let herself be dragged to this circus and couldn't find the answer.

Her sister, Megumi seemingly enjoyed the company of the ladies whom surrounded her and times like that made Kaoru think that they weren't really the same blood. She wandered if her sister knew what was said behind her back but figured that Megumi was aware of the rumors since she did kind of the same to others. The younger woman couldn't understand how that fake world would attract anyone. She preferred the fresh air and those few people's company she called real friends.

After the twentieth question about her dress she excused herself and went for a strong drink. The bartender offered her whisky but she wanted something inappropriate and after a short convincing, a bottle of vodka appeared and she took a double shot.

"You are a disgrace to the family." An all too familiar hissed at her from behind. Kaoru turned against her brother-in-law and leaned back against the counter smugly, knowing that it will further frustrate Enishi. "I told you that I don't want to be here. And that so called family bears your name, I'm still a Kamiya. And if I have any saying in that, Megumi will take back that name as soon as she divorced you."

"Fortunately, my wife has common sense and doesn't wish to get rid of my name as you so eagerly put it." Enishi was really angry and she could clearly see that, even if his tone sounded controlled, even kind. Kaoru knew that she was capable to drive him mad and decided to add onto the fire a little, knowing that Enishi wouldn't try anything in public. First, he was too much of a coward for that, second, he wouldn't risk his fame.

"Cool down, Enishi, or your hair will get red from your anger."

Bulls eye. Enishi hated when people mentioned his hair which turned from black to white after his sister's death. Enishi had a sick love for the woman and he had gone madder than he had been originally after she had died. It was said that Tomoe had been the only one who had been able to control him.

"Watch your back from now on, Kaoru, I have been putting up for too long with your stunts." Enishi's veins appeared slightly from all the emotions he felt and there wasn't one that could be favoured by her, she knew that as she watched the man's pupils dilating.

"Now, now, Enishi, a gentleman doesn't speak that way to a lady. I thought that your mother taught you better than this." A mocking voice joined into the conversation. Kaoru had never heard that baritone before, she was sure. And she had never seen Enishi look that way either. It was a mix of horror and anger and her brother-in-law was rooted to the spot. Finally he took a deep breath and growled at the stranger. "I'm not talking to you."

Kaoru turned to take a good look at the person who could make the white haired man feel so unsettled and found shocking red hair. Now she realized why the mentioning of red hair crazed Enishi. Obviously it had brought up the new-comer's memories.

The red head wasn't tall and yet, he seemed to bend down to Enishi in a blood boiling way, clearly belittling the man in every way possible. Kaoru was not sure what she'd done if anyone did that towards her. Most probably punch the person. And from the sight of that, Enishi was close to throw that said punch but the man's amber eyes flashed in mockery and he leaned a little closer, as if he wanted to say something intimate.

"Don't you think that it's a little childish?"

Before Enishi could explode, the major snake of the party, Shishio Makoto and his bodyguard, Jin-e cut in. The smile he had on was dripping of kindness but Kaoru was aware that it was more like venom than hospitability. "Himura, you weren't invited into the party."

"Such a pity, I even borrowed a suit for the occasion." Himura motioned at his black suit in a showy manner. It was seen that he overplayed the role but the look on his face told Kaoru that he was enjoying the little commotion he had caused. "And I want to have a few more words to Enishi, not to mention the beautiful lady here. I'm sure that she'd be happy if someone manly enough would watch her back after the little threat she's just gotten from Enishi."

"Enishi is only trying to restrain his sister-in-law from doing something foolish. I'm sure that he would never harm Miss Kaoru." The last words from Shishio were clearly addressed to Enishi and the woman began to think that it would be wise to take the crazy idiot seriously, since Makoto hardly ever warned anyone who wasn't worth the attention. "As for you, Himura, I suggest you leave peacefully or I'm afraid I have to ask Jin-e to assist you outside."

"I'm a stubborn man, Shishio, and I'm afraid that Jin-e is not convincing enough." The red haired man answered in the same manner as he had been talked to. If it was possible, his pose got more provocative. Kaoru thought that he was enjoying the show but the grin on his face wasn't a happy one.

"I'm sure that Mr. Himura won't be a problem if he stays with us, Makoto." She tried to help but Shishio shook his head at her and waved with a hand during his explanation. "Surely you don't want to be responsible for a stranger's actions. Miss Kaoru. This man is a troublemaker."

Kaoru couldn't reply because two other guards appeared behind Jin-e and towered over Himura whose smirk turned into a frown, eyeing the three giants. "Now, I'm shaking in my pants. You won, Shishio."

He stopped in mid-turn and looked at Kaoru apologetically. "I'm sorry we had such a short time together but I'd be happy to get to know you after I'm finished with the three lapdogs. That is, if you'd be willing to wait for me a little more."

She could only nod at his request and watched as the four men disappeared outside. It wasn't the same door Himura had come in. She was not sure that the man was returning anytime soon. She wandered what was his first name.

"He always liked bluffing." Enishi smirked, certain that they won't see the red head again.

"And he does that with more confidence than you'd ever done." She countered back without a thought and left him with a chuckling Shishio. Sure, the snake was not even her acquaintance but she had to give it to the man, the two of them were agreeing on one thing. It amused her a little.

After another double shot of the mugged-in vodka and a third glass readied in her hand she went to find her sister. Megumi had witnessed the little scene with her and the man and threw her a disapproving glare but she just shrugged it off. Finally the elder sister managed to get free of the small-talkers and stood next to Kaoru.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Well, not nothing but I don't really know why that man had managed to enrage your dear husband that much. Even I can't throw him off-balance like that." Kaoru told her, her tone not lacking the necessary sarcasm. Megumi gazed at her with worried doe eyes. "Kaoru, I don't want to face the consequences of this evening."

"You must know that better than me but if you don't, I happily share this secret with you: he's too much of a coward to hurt you in any way." She repeated her earlier thought.

"I don't know anymore. He's getting crazier and you know that those kind of people are the most dangerous creatures on earth." Megumi told her, surprising the younger woman. Ever since she'd married Enishi, Kaoru had believed that her once sharp mind had been dulled down but it seemed things had been changing in the last few weeks. Or days. She heard her continue. "He's talking to Tomoe from time to time."

"Great. When do you want to divorce? Or should we just get him locked up in a psychiatry? I'm sure that would be easier than to make him sign the papers." Kaoru snorted, then sighed a little, disappointed in herself. "I like to think that I'm not evil but your husband has managed to wake up my bad side in me."

"I don't really blame you." Megumi nodded then they went silent, seeing the person in question coming towards them.

Enishi was stiff as a stick, they saw that through the suit he wore. "We're leaving."

"I'm not going with you." Kaoru shook her head and took a sip from her vodka, grimacing at the burning feeling in her throat. "I'm meeting with someone, if you've forgotten that."

"You can forget about him, I told you. He's a dead man."

Kaoru glanced at the main entrance behind Enishi's arm when she saw a movement. The red hair was now free of its ponytail and messy. There were a few bruises on the man's face and forehead but nothing serious, though his clothes were not that lucky. The black suit was ripped and there were darker spots on the material here and there, obviously not his blood. The buttons of his shirt were missing and his chest was free to see to anyone and there were quite a few women who became interested in the sight, since it was a well chiseled chest.

"You wouldn't be a good fortune-teller, Enishi." Kaoru said to her brother-in-law. She kissed her sister on the cheek and left towards the entrance where Himura was waiting for her. She got many jealous glares when she slipped her free hand into the man's offered palm. Realizing that she still had a glass in her hand she tugged lightly at his hand to stop for a moment, then took the remaining vodka in one gulp.

"We can leave." She threw the empty glass behind her back. Both heard the breaking sound but ignored it as they walked out.

Kaoru had a hard time to keep up with the man's pace so she kicked off her shoes as she walked and left them. "I hate high heels." She explained at Himura's questioning- amused look.

"I need to change if that's all right with you." He told her.

"Of course." Kaoru nodded and followed his lead until they arrived to an apartment complex. Himura fished out his keys from his pants' pocket—a miracle that he hadn't lost them when he had conversed with Jin-e and the other two bastards, and opened the door for her. They only went to the first floor.

"Forgive me for the mess, I don't really have the time to tidy up." The man said, not really sounding sorry. Kaoru expected worse than it really was, though from the size of the whole place it was almost impossible to make more mess than it was. Dark clothes everywhere, glasses and plates here and there but all in all, it was kind of clean.

"I've seen worse." She informed him.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not." He shrugged off the tattered suit and shirt. "Make yourself at home until I finish with my toilette." He suggested. Kaoru sat onto the unmade bed and looked around once more. The bathroom and the kitchen were separated from the biggest room which had the title of the living- and bedroom together. Honestly, her own room at their house was bigger than the whole place all together, but that didn't bother her. this place was cozy.

"I'm curious how a bastard like Enishi knows a woman such as youself." Himura started a conversation from over the sink as he was washing his chest and arms off.

"Unfortunately, my sister married him a little more than two years ago. How do you know him? he's never mentioned your name to us."

"I was his brother-in-law." Himura told her. "His sister was my wife before she'd been killed. Enishi thinks it was my fault, since my work involves violence but the truth is that he's the one who killed her without his direct order. Tomoe didn't deserve that." His voice was sad but nothing more and Kaoru wondered if he loved the woman. He seemed to read her mind. "We were married because of our parents and became good friends but nothing more. She loved one of my friends, Akira and I was content with that."

"You don't have to explain, we don't know each other." Kaoru told him. Remembering an important thing that was left out till now, she stood up and offered a hand to the man. "Kamiya Kaoru."

"Ah, where are my manners? I promise, my mother has taught me well but maybe Jin-e managed to hit me a little too hard." He took her hand and bent his upper body a little. The move was kind of the same he'd showed towards Enishi, yet entirely different. "Himura Kenshin, at your service."

"It's nice to know your name finally. I was a little afraid that I'd never hear it." Kaoru smiled. The alcohol now warmed her blood and she blamed her next move on the third shot. Since they were still close to each other she used their same height to lean in and kiss him softly. Before she could rethink her actions, Kenshin picked her up and intentionally fell onto the bed with him on top.

He was patient with her clothes so they came off without serious damage. Well, except for her dark shirt which lost a few buttons, though in a softer way than Kenshin's had had that evening. They didn't care, and the piles of clothes were crowned with a skirt, shredded underwear and black slacks. The room was filled with their moans as each of them kissed and licked their way across the other's body, exploring. Kenshin's hair caressed her skin like soft fingers, helping her reach her first peak and she couldn't believe that she was that sensitive. She had to admit, the man was creative and stubborn, not resting until he managed to get her to scream again before he finally joined her. The bed was surging under them as they ground their bodies together until there was no strength in them, and their skin was an angry red from the hard strokes and many touching.

Kaoru blew the cooling sweat on her lover's shoulder, making him shiver and roll off of her. She turned after him and laid her head on his chest, feeling drained.

"Can I defend myself with the too much alcohol I've had?" She asked in a voice she barely recognized as her own.

"You can but what's the point? I didn't drink." Kenshin chuckled and kissed the crown of her head. She nuzzled his chest and sighed. Usually her instincts were worthy of the attention and from what she had heard from and of him, she had a feeling that many weeks would pass until their next night together. She was sure that there will be a next time, though and with that knowledge she let herself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Comment, please!


	20. After

Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything for so long. It's not that I don't have anything finished, I'm just too lazy to type them from my papers all around in my flat(today I've found ten finished and half-finished stories). I'll try to post more on with the story!

* * *

My feet are leading me to the only place where I don't really want to be. The Darkest Hour is the most popular club in the city but I slip in easily without waiting in line. Tonight's bouncer happens to be an acquaintance of mine, Sanosuke. He's a member of the local werewolf pack, though his skiky brown hair reminds me of a rooster rather than a wolf.

„It's good to see you again." He greets me with a huge smile, leaning for a hug. We must look funny for he has a giant figure and i'm short, even among women.

„You too." I grin.

„Go in. He's missed you." Sano urges me as i step in—I don' t need to ask who 'he' is.

The club is crowded as always. There are mostly humans and most of them are women which is not a surprise. Ther is something in were-males and vampires that attracts mortals and I don't like to admit it but I feel the same way towards them too, especially for a certain someone.

I feel eyes on me and looking around I see familiar faces, even a few leopards. I spot one from my herd and nod at him, not intending to talk to him. I don't doubt that the news about my presence here are spreading around quickly, affecting a vampire. I'm trying to sniff around but it's hard to find a particular scent when I'm around too many people who smell like shampoo and perfume. I don't know how other weres put up with this but I know that it irritates me.

I'm heading to the bar and note that Katsu is the bartender tonight, serving quickly and flirting shamelessly. I have to admit, he looks good in leather, and the fact that he knows that too makes it harder for women not to fall for his charms. Brushing his dark bangs from his face with an elegant move he's clearly enjoying the attention from the customers. I'm a few feet away when his eyes flash in recognition and I get a real smile from him instead of the hot grin he uses on his flirts.

„I'm relieved to see you here." He places a glass of Bayley's in front of me.

„Good for you. I don't really have an idea why I came." I tell him honestly.

„I'd like to think that it's because of my charming nature."

„You wish." i snort.

I slide on a bar stand, observing the way vampires manipulate their audition when a familiar feeling creeps me out. I'm being watched. turning my head I narrow my eyes, gazing at the dark stairway near the stage. I'm aware that I'm not the only one who's interested in the powerful presence's owner.

Pale gold eyes are gleaming through the darkness, mesmerising everybody in the club but the vampire's taking his time to reveal himself completely. Battousai always liked drama, I guess it comes from his age. Personally, I found it entertaining.

He steps forward slowly and I almost choke on my drink at the delicious sight of the man. His skin is paler than ever, almost glowing white in the dull light, and his hair is cascading down on his bare chest like blood. He has the attention, filling the club with his strong aura, like he is towering over us, though he's barely taller than I. My eyes wander onto his sharp features and jawline that makes him masculine in a beautiful way. I bet that many women would kill to have his delicate nose and the scar on his left cheek arises questions in minds, giving him a mysteriosness aside from the fact that he's a vampire. Finally my gaze lands on his full lips and I have to lick my dry ones.

He's walking towards me with silent, cat-like strides and the crowd parts like the Red Sea when they look into his amber orbs. Avoiding his gaze I concentrate on how his red strands caress his skin, remembering the silkiness of them all too well. The black leather pants and boots fit him like second skin, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. He has a light vest on, made from soft leather too. Battousai stops in front of me and I can't help but look into his orbs. He doesn't smile.

„What can I do for you tonight, Kaoru?" His tone suggests that he's not happy with me and not as helpful as his question sounded. It's dripping with sarcasm.

„If I knew…" I sigh, finally catching his scent.

His eyes are probing into me. „You're trying my patience here, my dear." He warns me.

„Would you be happier if you knew that I'm scared shitless?" I hiss at him, aware of the fact that there are people who can hear my words. From the corner of my eyes I can see that Katsu is standing at the furthest corner of the bar, facing away as if he doesn't know what's going on.

„I would." Battousai nods, softening a little. „Are you ready to talk about it?"

I close my eyes so I don't have to look at him. Am I ready? Clearly these past few weeks I have been a little miserable about us. Maybe it's time to face my fears. I lift my eyes at him, still unsure. His hand is closing around mine, soothingly cool—his temperature tells me that he fed earlier.

Pulling me off of my place he's leading me to an exit behind the stage, not bothering with the looks we get from the customers. Soon we're walking towards his chamber under the club. The illusion vaporates and I can see the old scars on his earlier perfect skin. He only allows the marks to show when he's not working upstairs. He told me that not everybody is turned on by the sight of his old wounds. I must be a pervert because I like to touch and lick them, given the chance.

The vampire opens the huge wooden door for me and I hesitate a little before I step in. The room always mirrors its owner's taste and _mood. _Now it's black and dark purple—a sign that he's anything but content. Of course, I'm the cause of this.

„Let us have a seat." He's motioning towards the black couch. I feel a little out of place in my jeans, T-shirt and Converse but I like this clothing. It's comfortable and practical, for example I don't mind when I rip these materials while changing forms. Well, save for the shoes.

„Tell me, Kaoru." Battousai is sprawled out on the other end of the couch, watching me with hawk-like eyes, keeping his distance. I don't really know how should I say my problem so I state the obvious. „I was—am scared."

„Scared of what? Me?" He's taken aback, I can see how his shoulders tense, plus he's hiding his eyes from me as soon as my words left my mouth.

„Kenshin, I'm a beast." I remind him, using his real name. I missed how it rolls on my tongue when I say it. „It's not you that I'm afraid of."

„Then what?" He changes posture, hugging himself defensively. I hate when he takes that pose because then I know that he's ready to point out the flaws in my reasoning. I can only hope that this time he would understand me.

„I always kept my distance with men, even from the pack. Then you came and my strategy didn't work. I've found myself side-by-side with you from day one and it was wonderful."

„What has changed?"

„Almost nothing. You know that even now I have goosebumps just from your sight and scent." I would be lying if I denied it. „But a thought was—is bugging me. You're immortal and I'm not. This knowledge is scary when I know that I'll grow old while you'll be staying the same, in what? Twenty years?" The words are out finally and I feel lightheaded that I finally told him about it all.

Kenshin is sitting straight now, staring at me. I can smell his pain all over the room. I'm waiting for him to say something, not rushing him until he's not ready.

„Are you afraid that I will leave you because of a few wrinkles?" For a twohundred year-old vampire he can be dumb.

„No!" My voice is steady to my surprise. „ I'm afraid that you'll stay with me till my end and I'll be the one to cause the greater pain by dying. I don't want you mourning over the loss." It's all finished, I told him. my body is shaking from my feelings but i feel better than I've felt in the past days. He's relieved too, at least in a way. Now he knows why I avoided him.

The tension has disappeared completely and he's crawling to me until he can pull me into his lap. I make myself comfortable in his arms, burying my face into his neck.

„You are afraid _for_ me." Kenshin whispers in disbelief. „It makes me happy and sad at the same time. We have so many years together and yet, you are already worried about the _after_."

„Katsu has told me a few things about you. About your past." I explain, nuzzling his jaw a little.

„I should lock him away for years for that disobedience." He hisses, squeezing my waist—times like this I'm glad that I'm stronger than an average woman. „He has no right— „

„I asked him." I cut him off before he's upsetting himself further. „He knows you longer than any of us and you don't really tell my much about yourself. Don't be angry at him."

„What has he told you?" He asks in a low voice, sounding worried. I'm playing with his hair to hide my expression. „I know about your loves. I've heard what you've gone through after losing them and I don't want you to live like that again."

A shuddering, long sigh escapes his mouth and he's searching my gaze. „It was painful, every time. However I never regretted my choices, no matter what. I have known the so called consequences of our relationship from the very beginning, yet I have chosen to stay with you."

I've never thought about it this way, even when I've heard Katsu's stories about Kenshin. It never really dawned on me that he knows what he's doing but as always, he's a step before me. Several steps now, in fact. There's another question bugging me though. „Why didn't you changed neither of them?"

I guess he's expected this question for now I can't see surprise on his face. His hand is sneaking under my T-shirt, searching for bare skin. „Honestly, I loved them enough to let them go. Immortality is not a gift as so many would like to think. On the other hand, I loved their fragility. Humans are so sensitive compared to us that it is frightening and beguiling too. I never changed them because it wold have ruined something."

„You mean if you changed the woman you wouldn't have loved her anymore?" I gape at him.

„I do not know."

I place my hands on his cheeks so I can look deep into his eyes. „I'm not human, Kenshin."

„You are different." He tells me and sensing that I'm a bit lost, he's explaining too. „I have watched you from the moment I laid eyes on you, aware of what you are, what is your nature.I have discovered that there is something innocent within you, someting childish and naive. It makes you special an I have wanted you to be mine."

„I hate when you're a selfconfident moron." I mutter, the last sentence making me shudder. I don't want to be owned.

„I like that you dare to call me names and deny me like no other does. It is refreshing." He's grinning, letting his canines show. He looks smug like this, earning a light slap which he avoids by leaning away quickly but elegantly.

„I could just rip you apart." I offer, jealous of the fact that he can remain graceful even in the most ridiculous situations. Vampires are blood-boiling with their smoothness.

„I have other activities in mind." He lifts me up with a satisfied smirk and as he's bringing me to his kingsized bed, an after thought comes to him. „However you can rip my pants from me."

* * *

Good?Bad? (I don't like the ending but for now, I'll leave it like this until I can come up with a better one.)


	21. Drabble

Just for the record:I wrote it after a bloody strong coffee in the afternoon and it took me about ten minutes. Not beta read!

Drabble

„I'm not happy about you and Enishi." Kenshin stated while leaning casually against the doorframe of Kaoru's livingroom. She looked up from her papers and smirked a little at the frown on his face.

„I didn't say you have to be." That said, she went back to her work, ignoring her boyfriend's snort. After reading a paragraph she still felt his eyes on her and sighed. Pushing the pile to the side, Kaoru turned towards the upset redhead. „I have a job, you know and I have to finish these for tomorrow."

„Then do it."

„It's hard to concentrate when you are standing at the doorway, glaring at the back of my head." Kaoru informed him dryly. „Okay, what's your problem with Enishi?"

„Besides the fact that he's an asshole?" He asked back, moving closer.

„Maybe you should get to know him better. You two are more alike than you'd imagine." The woman suggested.

„That's not a compliment." Kenshin muttered darkly. He reminded her of a sulking child and pulled it off smoothly too.

„No? Open you ears a little. You're both overprotective, stubborn, charming, clever. Well, mostly. Was that enough?"

„More than enough." He let out a defeated sigh and threw himself onto the couch. „I'm still not happy."

„That's not my problem."

„Really? Think it over, dear. You know my temper, don't you? I might introduce him to my sword some day." Kenshin threatened and his eyes flased yellow. He liked that idea better by every second.

„I get to hear that and you can forget about my bed for a long time." Kaoru broke his bubble. „Enishi is not my love, you are. And maybe I became friends with him because he reminds me of you." She reasoned and sat next to him, papers forgotten momentarily.

The man snorted at that. „I don't think so."

„You don't even know him, why do you say that?" She jabbed her elbow into his ribs but he didn't even budge. His eyes were serious when he finally answered. „If he were in my place then he wouldn't let me near you, therefore he should know why I dislike him so much." The redhead pointed out.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him ,recalling an earlier conversation with certain persons. „You talked either with Megumi or Misao. Or both of them."

„Why would you think that?" He asked mildly, trying to kiss her, thus make her distracted enough to forget about her accusation. It didn't work, and he should've known that. Usually when the girls' names came up in an exchange Kaoru remained sharp, knowing their quirks and tricks, and prepared to defend herself.

„Out with it." She snapped at him, seeing his sudden muteness.

„How do you know?" His question was also a confession.

„You used the same words as them when we last talked. I'm a little surprised that you feel insecure, though."

„I'm not insecure." He denied firmly.

„Jealous, then." She shrugged. „And I didn't even say possessive." She added as an afterthought, making the man growl. He didn't wait for her to say more so when she opened her mouth to continue, he silenced her with a hard kiss. His arms sneaked around her waist and with a firm tug she was pulled into his lap. Smiling into their kiss he slid his hands under her tank top, enjoying the sounds she made when his fingers caressed certain parts areas.

Just as the heat got her the redhead stopped and got up from under her. He didn't hide his smug grin from her as he waltzed out of the room. Kaoru glared at his back and tried to cool down but it was hard to, when Kenshin's rear looked really delicious in his tight jeans. She realised that he wouldn't finish what he'd started and let out a frustrated whine. „Damn you, Himura Kenshin!"

„Payback's a bitch, my dear." He all but sang over his shoulder. „That's for the jealous-part. You have some papers to do if I'm not mistaken. I'll make dinner."

The woman mumbled a few curses that would've made even grown men blush but imagining Sano's last Halloween party helped her return from cloud 9 and she went back to the table but didn't reach for the stack. Instead, she was thinking about ways to torture Himura and even Enishi because they were just impossible. It was one thing that Kenshin wanted other men to keep away from her but Enishi's overprotectiveness was just as annoying if not more… and towards her boyfriend.

That line of thought quickly gave her the final conclusion. If both men will frustrate her to no end she could just close them into the same room for a few hours.

Knowing Misao, she'd be delighted to help to get the two headstrong men together for a good banter.

An evil smirk kicked the corners of her mouth up.

* * *

Please review!


	22. Bloody comfort

Finally, I have net at home, so here is a new update.

By the way, thank you for the reviews, especially after the long wait. You are all wonderful!

She was hiding in her room, wanting to close out everything that reminded her of the last few days. Her friends tried to get her to open up but it was useless. She had almost lost her ex-boyfriend when in truth, he had gotten back his life. He was no more a werewolf but a human without fear of the full moon. Apparently, the experiments were successful and Enishi volunteered to be one of the first ones who would get it. He was no longer a beast but she was. There was no cure for the undead. And humans had nothing to do with the children of darkness.

Suddenly the walls were choking her and shooting up from her bed she fled, grabbing only a thin jacket from the chair next to her desk. She ran with the speed that her unearthly powers gifted her with. The hallways were empty, as expected at early morning. Most of the vampires were already asleep and she was grateful for that.

Humans made up legends about the creatures of the night but they were wrong in many aspects. True, daylight made vampires uncomfortable and hurt their eyes but didn't kill them. They easily walked during the day, mostly going out when it was raining and cloudy. It was winter now though, the best season for her kind to roam around in the world. They didn't feel cold nor the bite of the wind.

Pushing the huge wooden gate of the main entrance, she stepped out and took a deep breath. The pure scent of snow and wood filled her nose, making her feel better. Everything was covered in snow and the pavement was slippery from ice. She chose to walk on the soft snow instead. The wind played with her long strands, blowing them into her face. Annoyed, she brushed them away again and again until she gave up. From the hundredth time in years, she debated whether she should cut it short but she knew that there was no point. It would grow back in days, if not hours. Besides, she loved her hair.

Enishi had loved playing with it too. Shaking herself, she lifted her gaze and smiled sadly when she saw her favorite place at the mansion. The old willow tree was ripped by the strong wind and its leaves were missing but even the bare tree's sight warmed her heart. In the past four years, she had spent many hours there, trying to figure out her new place in life and among vampires.

Finally she was close enough to touch her always silent companion when she felt another's presence just behind her.

"I knew I would find you here, Kaoru." The voice made her shiver with excitement as it scratched her spine. Only one man had that kind of power over her and she instantly felt confidence washing over her. With him, she was a woman, not a simple young vampire who was doubtful of her place and knowledge. Straightening her posture, she turned and gazed into the concerned golden orbs.

"I just wanted to be out a little. Needing time to think."

"About Enishi." It was not a question.

She nodded.

"Do you still love him?"

"I do as a friend. We broke up because I couldn't see him more than that." Kaoru replied but she had to admit that in the past few hours since Enishi's change, she had been thinking about the same question. Now, however, it was enough to look at the man before her and she knew that Enishi wasn't for her.

Both men were gorgeous on their own dangerous way. Enishi was tall and bright. His white hair earned himself many curious stares from women when he went to public places and his smile could make women want to throw themselves at his feet. It never bothered Kaoru in the least. Humans never realized what he was since he was open with anybody and never once got into a situation when he needed to let his beast free.

This vampire, however, was Enishi's complete opposite in many ways. Himura Battousai—Kenshin to her—had a mysterious aura around him, one that revved up everybody's curiosity when they came in contact with him. Unlike Enishi, he was quiet most of the times but when he talked, it always had a meaning. His blood-like hair was always tied up into a high ponytail, sharpening his features, and his unruly bangs made him look wild, intimidating. As most vampires, he wore black clothes that emphasized his red strands and amber eyes. Compared to his age, Kaoru was but a child but he managed to make her forget about that when he looked at her. And Kenshin didn't talk to her like she was less than him because of her youth which couldn't be said about the other elders.

"He will be fine. He wanted to be human again. Even if he has to break every tie with our world. Including his friendship with you." Kenshin said in a low voice. "I'm sure that he would want you to move on. Think about your friends here. Sanosuke, Misao and Megumi are still with you. I am here with you."

When he touched her face that was her undoing. Silent sobs rocked her shoulders and she wanted to turn away but the man reached for her and pulled her to himself, stroking her hair. Never once he tried to stop her from crying and Kaoru realized that she needed that. He lowered themselves onto the ground and cradled her to his body, her face buried into his neck.

He had fed a few hours ago and the scent of blood was still on him. Kaoru felt that and nosed closer to the source, his vein. She was thirsty. Her sobs died down and she concentrated on her need and became aware of the man's body around her. Yet, she didn't have the energy nor the courage to ask him, even when she remembered that Kenshin had offered to feed her if she felt hunger.

Kenshin felt her anxiety and smiled to himself. Feeding another was ecstasy, just as being fed. He knew that Kaoru had never done that with any other vampire and he was glad that she hadn't fed from humans. Instead, she always used the mansion's blood bank, as most young vampires did. It was time to show her another side of being the creature she was.

Slowly, he lifted a hand to his neck and cut himself with a long nail. "I had offered you myself. I won't deny you, ever. Drink, Kaoru."

She wanted to protest but failed when he placed his other hand on her head and guided her closer to his skin. "Drink."

Finally the woman obeyed and Kenshin hissed in pleasure when her tongue touched the cut, then she latched onto him, bringing both arms around his waist. She faced him with her body and melted against him as he lifted his head to give her more access, feeling himself hardening by every moment.

Kaoru never knew that feeding from another could be such pleasurable feeling. The blood from the bank never tasted so good but a few minutes ago, she had thought that they were the best thing in the world. She knew that she was addicted already and was glad that she hadn't taken upon his offer earlier. She saw stars behind her closed eyelids as the warm liquid slid down her throat.

Kenshin moaned and pushed her away gently before she took too much from him. He wanted to taste her blood too and wanted much more. Cradling her to himself he stood up and with incredible speed they were in his room, in front of his bed. The man placed her down onto the soft mattress and she had the opportunity to look around. That suite looked larger than either hers or her friends' but she wasn't surprised, after all, Kenshin was an elder. The walls were dark and heavy curtains covered the window. Before Kaoru could have made further discoveries, Kenshin crawled beside her and pulled her to him hard, making her straddle him. Gone were the gentleness he had showed earlier but Kaoru enjoyed his roughness.

"My turn." He whispered harshly, sitting up so their chests were pressed together tightly. "Can I?"

She understood what he had meant and nodded without hesitation. Her jacket landed on the stoned floor and soon her pullover followed, along with her trainies. Finally she wore only her bra and jeans, much to his satisfaction. He looked into her eyes once more to make sure that she was willing. Kaoru just smiled and arched her back. Kenshin took the invitation and carefully cut her left breast among her bra then bent his head and placed his lips onto her warm skin. He wasn't prepared for the pleasure that washed over him. Faintly, he heard Kaoru's moaning and knew that she felt just as riled up as him. Still, she managed to surprise him when her hand slid into his pants and grabbed his hardness. Barely knowing about himself, he succeeded in unclasping her bra and took her right breast into his palm, feeling its weight. Brushing his thumb across her nipple, he earned a sob from the woman in his arms and let his mouth trail upwards, leaving kisses on her skin until he reached her mouth.

Kaoru was panting and with a little struggle, she opened her heavy eyelids and met his lazy gaze. Her hand was buried into his red locks and she found the tie easily while kissing him.

"I've wanted to see you like this ever since I first met you." She told him in a husky voice as his hair cascaded down on his back, covering her forearm. She felt the heaviness of it and somehow it made her want the man more. Her palm slid lower on his back in a caress and Kenshin arched his body, only to push himself harder against her palm at his front.

She should've been afraid but she wasn't. The power Kenshin gave her made her feel heady but not scared her. In fact, Kaoru hadn't felt so much confidence in herself since she had arrived into the mansion. Pulling back from him slightly, she began to unbutton his shirt with shaking hands but finally her impatience won and grabbing the hem of the soft material, she tugged. Buttons flew around but finally she could touch his bare skin and it compensated the loss of his shirt. Kenshin helped her pull down the ripped clothe and they both gasped when their chests finally touched without any barriers.

"I always knew that we will be together like this." Kenshin murmured between kisses, voice dropping an octave from need. "You are mine, little one, and damned those who try to come between us."

She shuddered at his tone and realized that there was no way back. His words brought comfort and she felt loved. She had almost forgotten what it felt to be loved. Enishi had never been like this with her, nor had they sex together. Now she knew that unconsciously, she had waited for this kind of love what Kenshin gave to her.

Squeezing his already throbbing member, she broke their kiss and leaned to his ear. " You have too many clothes on."

He gave her a smile, one she had never seen before while he replied. "If I'm not mistaken, you do too."

He turned them so he was above her and grabbing the hand that was in his pant, he lifted both of her arms around her head and held them there while he teased his way down to her navel with teeth and tongue. Her jeans were pushed lower and lower by his other hand and Kaoru helped him pull them off of her, along with her panties. The man remained where he was, tasting the skin on her stomach, then, leaving out her most aching part, he licked at her inner thighs, enjoying the sounds she made. He was determined to make her scream his name before the day would end.

Kaoru panted and wriggled under his skilled mouth, trying to keep as silent as she could but Kenshin sensed her efforts and decided to use a drastic way to break her control. His hand stroked her thigh and finally reached her core, rubbing mercilessly, chuckling when her cry reached his ears. When his mouth joined his fingers she began sobbing then begging to him for release. He had to held her down with one hand and soothed her with nonsense words when she began to struggle underneath him. Deciding that he had tortured her enough, he gave her what she wanted.

Her body was trashing and trembling as she reached her peak, shouting/sobbing Kenshin's name. Her eyes were closed tightly and she feared that her body would snap from the sensations. The elder vampire thought that he had seen beauty in his long life but Kaoru like that on his bed was definitely was the most precious thing. He was grateful to the gods that he had the chance to call this little miracle his.

He waited until she calmed down a little, feeling painfully tensed with desire. Using the time she was distracted, he quickly shed his tight pants and cushioned himself between her muscled thighs, brushing against her.

"Kenshin…" She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. With a tug on his hair at his nape, she brought down his head to give him a soft kiss which he deepened after a second. With a quick thrust he tore her barrier and stilled immediately so the pain would fade and Kaoru could adjust to his size. He gritted his teeth at her tightness but when he felt her teeth sink into his flesh, he couldn't help but push a little. Her moan told him everything and withdrawing slowly, he started to move within her, groaning. Kaoru picked up his rhythm easily and soon the room was filled with cries and moans.

It was already past midnight when they parted finally, thankful to their stamina. Kenshin hugged the spent woman to him, brushing his fingers through her hair. She was awake and he respected her for her toughness. Alas, he was sure that she was sore and sticky from their activities. Satisfied, he kissed her temple.

"Mine." He growled possessively, making her lift her head up, worry evident in her blue eyes.

"Kenshin, we broke the rules."

"Which rules?" He asked lazily, feigning innocence.

"Newcomers and elders can't be together like this. What will happen now?" She asked, afraid of the consequences. If the council knew what they had done… But the man just grunted at the thought and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. Somehow his moves were suspicious. Kaoru narrowed her eyes, waiting silently for an explanation. Kenshin gave in at the look on her face.

"Nothing will happen, since I placed my claim on you in front of the council the day you had arrived."

The woman shot up. "What?"

"I told them that you will be mine sooner or later and they know that they can do nothing about it. I am strong and they are aware of my real power." He replied in a careless tone. " Besides, I am not alone with my claim. Aoshi too, has been keeping an eye on your little friend, Misao, so we made a pact to go against the council if they try to do anything against our bond. You have nothing to be afraid of." He reached for her and pulled her back against him.

"Are you insane?" The young one hissed.

"No. We just know what we want and the council knows that once one of us has found their mate, there's practically nothing that they can do against the mating. I was generous, too. I have waited for you so they can't say that I have robbed the cradle."

"Thanks for not calling me a baby." She snarled.

"Compared to my almost three hundred years', you are still just a toddler with your ten plus your years as human."

"Again, thanks for pointing that out. Should I be grateful for your generosity of choosing me as your mate?" She was becoming angry, and the ache in her body didn't help either.

"Don't twist my words, Kaoru." He warned and she could hear from his voice that he went back to his everyday mode where he acted like a stonehearted son of a ….. with most of the community. "I don't ask for you gratefulness but your love. You are mine and it works both ways. Need I remind you of our bond?"

The last sentence echoed only in her mind and once again, Kaoru flashed him her fangs. "Stay out of my head!"

Emphasizing her words the young vampire used her developing speed and jumped out of Kenshin's arms and the bed. She missed the determined look on his face.

Her stubborn nature won't stand in Himura Battousai's way. He liked challenges, especially if it involved that certain female of his…

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review, please!


	23. Act

I'm not sure where this has come from but i hope you'll enjoy. It's up at my LJ too, along with a few will be some of my fics that will be posted there earlier that here.

Thank you for the reviews. By the way, I'm working on a few continuations that some of you requested but please, be patient with me.

Enjoy!

Act

Sano watched his best friend's reaction from the corner of his eye, ready to jump him before he decided to gut someone for staring. At first he had seen pride on the red head's face when his fiancée had appeared on the stage but that quickly changed into a snarl when the actress reappeared as a prostitute during the next scene, wearing next to nothing and flirting with her partner and other men around her.

„Remind me why I'd let her do this." Kenshin managed to hiss through his gritted teeth.

„It's called acting." Sanosuke replied in a dry tone. „As for the reminder, she pulled the puppy eyes on you and you couldn't say no, as always."

He'd known that Kaoru's decision was equal to a mass murder as soon as she announced her role in the musical. All of them had known it but that hadn't stopped the stubborn woman to accept it, even with the knowledge that her lover was the most dangerous assassin in the country, not to mention possessive.

„He'll live." She had informed them after Megumi and Misao had tried to convince her of the wrongness of her idea. Even Aoshi had been against the whole thing which should have counted a lot.

„We are sure that Kenshin will live. We're not sure about the male population at the theater if you really plan to pull the whore-thing off." Sano had enlightened her but met with deaf ears.

„You'll just have to come with him, then." Kaoru had shrugged them off and so there he was, in the role of a living damage control. So far the shorter man only once had tried to reach for his sword—thank God, he couldn't hide it beneath his shirt this time.

Watching the story, Sano had to admit that his adopted little sister was good. Really good. He saw a completely different woman instead of the annoying and violent tomboy he knew her not even an hour ago.

„You know, I wasn't sure if she could pull this off but hell, she looks good. And from what I see, she's enjoying the attention too." The rooster said, not really thinking about who sat next to him.

„Close your eyes, Sanosuke." Kenshin glared at him, not liking the sudden interest in his friend's tone.

„No way, man." The other mouthed back. „'sides, I've seen her in less when she was my roomy."

„It'd be wise if you wouldn't mention that in front of me. I know where you sleep, Sano." Kenshin warned him, aware that his pal's boldness came from the fact that he didn't have his sword within arm's reach.

The damage control sighed. „You know, sometimes I wonder what you'd do in the same situation if you were an ordinary business man."

„Hire guards." The red head let him know. Sanosuke's groan was unheard as he noticed a lone man a few seats away, gripping a red rose, obviously for Kaoru. He wanted to go after him when the piece ended but a memory popped into his mind and a nasty smirk played on his lips. „She hates roses, moron…"

* * *

Review, please!


	24. Desruptionsequel to ch17

So here's the sequel to No more peace...

A week has passed and I know that Kenshin is brooding silently. Just as I expected, Aoshi hasn't found anything about my blank pages and it aggravates my short bodyguard. I'm getting tired of his attitude, lately. The man doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no' and I seriously think that he has Napoleon complex.

However our living arrangements have good sides too. Himura is a neat freak, while I usually leave everything on the floor or wherever I throw them. Of course, he puts away them but I'm fine with it since he actually let me know of their places. So I don't have to jump over piles of clothes—and I never knew that my house is so big. I'll miss my personal cleaner when this will be over.

Have I mentioned that he even cooks? As in real home-made food? I don't think that I ever switched on the oven since I moved in.

"You're spacing out." Kenshin stares at me from behind his book.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "It's not like you're too talkative, isn't it" I leave my seat in front of the PC. "I'm not surprised that you don't have a girlfriend."

"How do you know I don't have one?" He puts the book beside him, showing that his attention is all mine.

"What man knows how to do laundry when they have a slave to do it for them?" I shrug.

"You have a strange view of relationships."

"You think so?"

"I do. You're perfectly comfortable with men when they handle you as one of us. The moment one makes a compliment or tries to approach you as a woman you close up and crawl back to your shell and snide remarks. You don't bolt but that is only thanks to your self-control."

"Observant, aren't you?" I lit up a cigarette and sit in the armchair in front of him.

"I like interesting people. Further more, I love solving mysteries and you're one." He pulls his shoulder. I hate how he can do it so elegantly.

"Glad to be at your service." I inhale the smoke. The man is unnerving and if I didn't have an assassin panting on my neck I would most definitely throw him out. "You aren'T easy to get along with, you know."

"I get that a lot. I'm trying, though. Can't really say the same for you."

"You're not my friend."

"No, I'm not. But let's say I want to be."

This conversation is getting dangerous.

"Don't you have training today?" I change the subject, and he lets me.

"I do, in an hour. You want to join?"

Good question, do I? It would do me good, I haven't been on a proper practice since the military. "I do."

Forty minutes later I find myself running with Kenshin't team. Our leader is chasing us through the running court, making us climb walls, crawl in mud and run more. Of course, I get curious glances and a few snide remarks but Sanosuke quickly shuts up, seeing my performance. I'm a little out of shape but I finish the torture without serious sweating.

"You're full of surprises, Kaoru." Enishi says after throwing himself beside me onto the grass.

"You've only seen half of it." I grin. This practice is easier than the one I had. I've run in jungles, deep sand, up and down from mountains with ten kilos on my back and my weapons. Did I mention rivers? Now I know that I should've applied to the police department. Concrete, concrete and more concrete.

"We're not finished. Get up!" Kenshin lashes out and we get into positions to hand-to-hand combat. I get Soujiro first. He throws me over many times and I land none too gently on the ground. He's fast.

My second partner is Sano. I'm all warmed up by now and I can use quick kicks against him, earning the upper hand. He has strength but not fast enough. Add the fact that you can't hold back in the air, meaning you can't kick gently. It's the main reason why women mostly use kicking-techniques instead of punching.

"Damn, woman! I'm not gonna live it down." The rooster-like giant is shaking his head at me. I only shrug at him, picking a nail.

"We're finished for today." The boss tells us after he's finished with Aoshi. I would've wanted to see those two in a fight.

Soujirou invites me to shower with them when we arrive back to the base's building. Getting annoyed with the whole group I surprise them when I reach for the hem of my T-shirt and all of the freeze, except Kenshin. I look at them in mock innocence. "What? You scared now?"

In the end I let them off the hook and wait for my so called guard in his car.

"You almost gave them a heart- attack with the shower-scene." He informs me when we're heading home.

"They deserved it." I nod, a little satisfied. "How was my performance?" I'm seriously interested what he thinks of me and I don't even know why. Kenshin doesn't answer for a while and I begin tapping my fingers on the car's door impatiently.

"You are surprisingly good. I can tell that you are used to much harder grounds though and I can only think about either desert or jungles. Which leads me some kind of military." He shares his ideas but I don't intend to help him further. He continues. "Aoshi couldn't find anything but I bet he only looked through the country's database. If that fails, then it means you've joined a rebellion's force. Am I hot on your tail?"

"You 're speculating." I wave at him easily like he's miles from the truth, yet I know that he isn't far from it. Damn his sharpness. Though, I suppose he isn't the leader for nothing.

Seemingly out of nowhere a dark blue Honda almost crashes into us, only Himura's quick reflexes save us.

"Shit." My usually peaceful shadow doesn't look so calm. Looking at the passengers in the other car I can see why he's upset. The three men don't look too friendly and the two guns in their hands aren't lulling either. Kenshin speeds up so we get ahead of them but that's not a good solution at all when a few bullets hit our vehicle, breaking our window at the back.

"Someone wishes your immediate death." Himura shouts at me through the gunshots, trying to dodge the bullets.

"They were patient so far." I grit my teeth. The Honda is just as fast as ours and I'm getting tired of my eardrums willingness to burst out. "Call Aoshi for help."

"They won't reach us in time. There's a gun under your seat, though."

There must be a catch if he uses that tone. "What's the trick?"

"You can only take it from behind you."

If I had time I would have his head for putting it to a place like that but instead I unbuckle my seatbelt and I'm doing some crazy gymnastics for the damned weapon. It's hard when the driver takes sharp turns almost every second and I have to watch out if I don't want nice little holes on my skin.

"Got it?" Kenshin asks impatiently but I don't answer. He notices the hardships of my task and doesn't touch the wheel seriously until hearing my triumphant cry when the rough handle finally slides into my palm.

The gun's full and I'm satisfied and somewhat cooler when I can return the fire.

"Do I want to kill them?" I glance at my partner.

"You don't." His reply was firm. Shrugging, I aim for the front tires but the car is too close to get them if I try to shoot through our broken rear window. Changing tactics I pull down the window at my side and lean out with my upper body, balancing carefully. My side-kick is watching me from the corner of his eye and when I'm remotely safe where I am, he pulls to the side and hit the break just enough for me to give a clean shot. it misses target and the man can't not make a comment. "Don't waste the bullets."

Annoyed by his remark the second shot hits but it doesn't slow the gorillas.

"Persistent ones…" I growl when their bullet barely misses my head.

"You're not convincing enough." Kenshin was seriously pissing my off. As a consequence the other front tire on the Honda is taken out within seconds. The driver is trying to keep their car on the road but fails miserably, hitting a lamppost.

"Who's not what?" I smirk at the man beside me and climb back onto my seat. He doesn't answer. From the lines on his face I know that he's thinking. right, we can't go to my place after this incident so he drives the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place."

"You can't be serious. Don't you think that by now they already know where you live?"

"It's not on my name. In fact, it doesn't have any connections to me." Like that has ever stopped anyone. I narrow my eyes but thinking it over I realize that Himura's not stupid, therefore he must have a good reason to choose that place. At least I hope so.

I'm surprised though when we stop at a garage in the outskirts of the town.

"We'll change cars." Kenshin tells me, seeing my expression. Getting out, I inspect the car—wreck.

Kenshin caresses the hood softly, lovingly. He's mourning over the damned thing! Men and their cars…

"You were my favorite one." I hear him mutter and I roll my eyes at that. Finished with the ceremony we're free to go into the garage.

A bulky man greets us, not really surprised by Kenshin's request for a new car.

"Seriously,man, can't you return one baby without damage?" He glares at the red head after coming out to take a look at the car.

"Hank, I'm not happy about that. It's not my fault that those idiots always find me when I'm sitting in your car, you know." Kenshin's trying to defend himself. I never though I'd see the day when he looks this dejected.

"So you didn't chase those burglars who robbed the bank about a month ago." Hank snickers.

"Ok, that was me. It's my job, after all."

"To ruin my cars?" The middle-aged man doesn't wait for an answer but throws a set of keys at the cop. "Get out of here. The blue Legend near the building."

"Thanks."

I have to admit that Kenshin is the sneakiest man I've ever met. The place we're going is at the center of the town, near the police station to be exact.

"good choice."I nod as I study the apartment complex. "I bet it doesn't have back door."

"You're not far from the truth." He shows his teeth in a huge grin. "A firewall blocks it. I have my own escape route, though."

"Nice to know."

His place is on the first floor and it's bigger than I've first thought. The living room is huge but cozy, the light walls give it a warm feeling. I quickly note that the man likes leather when I see the couch and armchairs. The room is ruled by a nice wooden table. The kitchen shouts that the owner likes cooking, it's full of pans and other useful stuff that I don't recognize. If Kenshin knows what's good for him then he won't let me near the chrome stove at all.

"I bought two apartments and opened them together, that's why it's so big. I have a room for you but there's only one bathroom. Since we've shared yours I don't think that it'd be a problem." He gives me a quick guide. "And the windows look at the street so we can see if there're unwanted guests."

When I get sight of his computer in the corner of the room I gasp in remembrance. "My work. They're all on my PC and I don't have copies here of the latest ones."

"I know. Aoshi and Soujirou are taking care of that." He calms me like it's natural.

"When did you call them?"

"I texted while you were checking out my home. We've made plans with Katsura earlier so I only had to tell them that the situation is getting hotter."

I forget about myself from relief. "You're great, thank you."

The red head grins at me, amused. "I've never thought that I'd hear a praise from Kamiya Kaoru."

"Don't push me."I warn him but we both know that I'm not serious. After all, he risks his life for me, even if that's an order.

"I'm taking a shower." I tell him after I'm done with my tour. His only reply is an absentminded wave without glancing up. He's occupied with switching on the PC and I don't intend to bother him further.

The warm spray of water makes me forget momentarily about the killers who are after me. Closing my eyes I pretend that I don't have any problems, I'm free to do as I please. The adrenalin has made me smell horrible and I'm grateful for the strong scent of men's shampoo. When I feel clean again I wrap myself into a towel. Reaching for my clothes I realize that I don't have any clean ones here.

I'm proud when Kenshin forgets to breathe at my sight. He's giving me a look that speaks more than any words could and my knees are weakening.

"I don't have clothes. Can I borrow yours?" I manage to find my voice, sweeping my jitters away.

"Feel free to choose." I can hear the slight change in his voice and I know that he sees me as a woman for the very first time. We've made comments about each other before but it always felt like he did it from some kind of obligation towards my gender. Or I felt like I was talking to a shrink. It has changed into real interest within a minute and I run into his bedroom. I'm not sure if I need more complications right now.

Looking through his closet I notice that the man is obsessed with dark colors, mostly black and blue. I have a feeling that it's not because of his work either. He simply knows what looks good on him. His red hair with all the black clothes gives a nice contrast and sharpens his features so he looks more manly than he already is. the only difference between him and those who try to imitate masculinity that he's natural and it doesn't too much on him.

Getting myself down into reality again, I pick out a worn t'shirt and short jeans. It's loose on me but my hips keep it in place somehow, though a little low. He's schooled his expression already when I step out of the room.I envy his self control. I always had bad temper and big mouth.

"Aoshi is coming later with your disks." He stands, leaving me alone. He takes his time under the shower. I wonder if he has a vain streak. Homosexuality is out of question—no gay man would ever gaze at a woman like he did earlier. Himura isn't that good of an actor. Besides, he doesn't die his hair.

I make my way to the Pc. It's either new or he barely uses it, I muse. Nothing like my old one at home. Of course, it has internet and I quickly check my e-mails, hoping for any new information. There are mostly advertisements and other uninteresting messages but two mails catch my attention. A friend of mine has sent me a few copies about reports from the time I disappeared. It seems that my father wasn't the only one in my family who knew about my little adventure. Furthermore, I have proof that my last mission was a fluke. It was only thanks to my skills and trainings that I managed to stay alive. My two teammates couldn't tell that about themselves.

And here's another reason why I need to stop Yumi and Shishio.

The other message is about their newest stunt. It looks like they aren't satisfied with their power over the town, Makoto wants the government too.

"Bad news?" Kenshin's voice makes me jump. I berate myself for spacing out like that. He's leaning over my shoulder, reading and I'm glad that he didn't see Cho's reports.

"Greedy." He claims when finished with it.

"Yes. And now we know why those gorillas were after us. O have to warn my informatory to stay low for a while."

"Does he have a bolt hole?"

"SHE doesn't. At least not that I know of." I bit the inside of my cheek while thinking. "Misao's sneaky though so it wouldn't be a surprise if she's becoming air."

"Do you trust her?" I can see the glint in his eyes, the tell-tale sign that he's planning something.

"With my life." My answer sounds so certain that he pauses for a moment, eyes narrowing. I pretend that I don't notice and return to the screen once again. I make a new mail- address with a few clicks and use that to send a warning to Misao—and erase my profile just as fast. She knows how to find me.

"You seem to have a routine." Kenshin mutters.

"Do I have a choice if I want to stay hidden?"

"I guess not." He leaves it to me. "Are you hungry?"

I look at my stomach. "Am I hungry?"

a loud rumble is the

answer and I lift my gaze to my guard.

"Good enough."He chuckles at my idiocy. "I'll see if we have something edible in the fridge."

"Ramen is edible."

"Maybe to you. I'd rather eat something healthy."

I shrug at his degrading remark. "You can do the cooking."

"I have cooked for you in the past week too in case you fail to remember." A small smile is playing on his lips, the kind that I know now that I'm not going to like. He continues. " You lost the rings around your eyes. I bet that you've gained some weight too, although it's not visible yet."

"Right." I nod dryly. "When you'll be a cripple you can work as a personal chef for some health maniac."

" Woman, your kindness is one of a kind." Again, I've managed to amuse him. Does this man ever get upset? Aside from the loss of his car and bullets flying near his ears, I mean. Seriously, Himura is making me curious and that's a bad thing right now.

Really bad…

* * *

Review, pwetty pwease :)


	25. Needed

Hi, new one, written during cleaning my home:P Grammar may be messed up!

Needed

"When do you plan to tell them?"

"Tell them what?" Kaoru looked at her room mate, not really knowing what he was referring to.

"That you're sleeping with me." The slight edge in his voice made her narrow her now darkened blue eyes.

"I think that our friends are not blind, Kenshin."

"That's why Misao tries to set up blind dates for you all the time?" The man didn't quit and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Misao is Misao. You know that she didn't approve of your moving in at first. Besides, you're not one for PDA. If her meddling bothers you then you should just kiss me in front of her the next time we meet." She suggested.

Amber eyes flashed dangerously and Kaoru knew that she wouldn't like his remark. "My only excuse is that you'd be most embarrassed then pissed off if I kissed you silly with our friends around. I hate sleeping alone."

"Then do it moderately."

"You should know by now that I don't do anything half heartedly." Kenshin gave her a meaningful glance. Kaoru felt her cheeks reddening at that. True, Himura Kenshin was passionate about everything he did, be that cooking or kendo. Before she had met him, Kaoru only had vogue ideas about good sex. He'd changed that and it was a miracle that their neighbors didn't knock at the door when she had earth-shattering orgasms.

Shaking her head slightly she realized that she couldn't be annoyed with him. The red head was wonderful, even with his aggressive possessiveness towards other men. Actually, Kaoru found it quite amusing when he sulked silently after he'd threatened the poor soul who dared to approach her.

Kenshin threw himself onto the hated couch and watched the ceiling, like it was so interesting with its whiteness. Obviously, he wasn't satisfied with his girlfriend's solutions.

"Will you stay there all night?" Kaoru chuckled, sitting next to him, nudging a little.

"I might."

"You behave like a child."

"Am not." He growled, getting an amused look from the girl beside him.

"Are too. Jealous?"

Kenshin gave her a long look then nodded sharply. "Yes. I don't want Misao to set you up with anyone."

"And who said I'd go? Seriously, Kenshin, you're more than enough for me." Kaoru smiled. "It's nice to see you worried, though."

"Glad to be at service. You'd feel this way too if you were in my place." He was serious, searching for her gaze. She took his closest hand and played with his long fingers, lacing them into her own. "I know. That's why I'm telling you that I wouldn't go to those dates."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She leaned close and kissed him, feeling the tension seep from his body with each stroke of her tongue. Kenshin reached up with his free hand and tucked a few strands of her ink-like hair out of her face in a loving manner.

The gesture was familiar—he'd done it many times when they hadn't been together, – but now she knew the meaning behind the simple caresses and understood what real caring was supposed to be. She liked how every time he passed her he touched her, running his knuckles over her arm or tugged at her hair playfully. He didn't do anything big, like kissing her in front of others but those small gestures were more intimate than any, seemingly more closer contact, he could do. She felt needed but not caged and for the first time she liked being in a relationship.

Giving the redhead a kiss on his nose she smiled at him again, with her eyes sparkling. "I love being with you."

Kenshin slid a hand to her hip and gave a little squeeze. "Good because I intend to keep you beside me for a long time."


	26. Taboo

Another short one, I liked writing it. Enjoy!

"You don't waste time, man." Sano grinned at his roommate, motioning towards the shredded clothes all over their living room. A lacey bra caught his attention and he pinned it with his finger. "She must be a looker."

Brushing back disheveled red strands, the worn out man walked around his friend, needing a strong coffee. "Not now, Sano, it's nine in the morning."

"That's rich, coming from you." The younger man snorted, knowing that usually Kenshin woke with the sun. "At least you got laid after ages. From the looks of it, she did a helluva good job."

"Quit it, please."

"No way. I want details. Who is she?"

"An old friend." Kenshin found the mug very interesting all of a sudden but his roomy was too occupied to notice his discomfort.

"Do I know her?"

"You do." The familiar voice of his cousin—though it was rougher than normally, made Sano's jaw drop. "Jou-chan!" He gaped at the dark haired woman. Taking in her similar state to the red head and the man's shirt she had on it didn't take long to put two and two together.

"She was supposed to be out of question!" He glared at his roommate.

"Would you lower your voice? I'm not deaf." Kaoru glared at her cousin.

"I wouldn't." Sano barked, then turned back to the traitor. "How could you? You should've gone after other women. The town is full of bimbos who are willing, and yet you had to go after Kaoru! Knowing you I'm sure you didn't give her a chance…"

"I haven't done anything she didn't want me to. In fact, Kaoru seemed to enjoy-"

"Spare me." Sano choked.

"You wanted details." Kenshin pointed out dryly. "And I've had eyes on her since the beginning."

"You robbed the cradle!"

"Need I remind you that you're only ten months older?" Kaoru snorted, not too lady-like. "Besides, Kenshin is two years older than us. Please, forget your lecture about morals. If anyone's permitted to give an earful, it's me, Sagara."

The man blinked at her. "Why?"

"Giving me a headache early in the morning is a good enough reason to me." Kaoru growled at him, then turned her back to both men. "I'm going back to bed."

"You're a masochist, man. She is dangerous in the morning." Sano looked at his friend sympathetically, momentarily forgetting about his role as the overprotective male cousin.

"Only if you don't know how to wake her properly. A—"

"Stop it, I don't want to hear about sex with Jou-chan. It's gross."

The redhead smirked. "I wanted to say 'a mug of coffee does miracles'."

"If it's not made by Kaoru." Sanosuke added, heading out. "I'm going to Megumi. Kenshin?" He stopped in the doorway, not looking back.

"Hm?"

"I don't want you in the family." He left.

A nasty smirk appeared on Kenshin's face as he went to check up on his lover. "You'll be more upset when Kaoru gets pregnant with our first child…"


	27. Convince

Another drabble. Enjoy!

Convince

"So, have you found a vocalist for the new song?" Misao asked her cousin, mouth full of muffin that was still warm, straight from the oven.

"No. The last girl Sano sent was a complete disaster." Kenshin shuddered at the memory. "I still don't know what you'd seen in her." He threw a glare at his brunette friend next to the short girl.

"She looked fine."The man shrugged, stealing from the weasel girl's plate.

"I seriously thought that you're not as stupid as you look, Rooster." Misao grunted, ignoring the fact that he was munching on HER muffin. "We're looking for a SINGER, not a looker. Got that?"

"Hey, she told me that she can sing!" Sano defended himself.

"Yes, sing a different song. Or should I say flute?" A huff came as Kenshin's girlfriend joined into the conversation. "I had to rip her off of Kenshin."

"Kaoru, I didn't know her real intention until she jumped me, I swear." The red headed vocalist shrank, aware that he was in a dire need for some shield from his lover's anger.

"Don't worry, I have no desire to get you." Kaoru smiled sweetly, letting him relax, then turned towards Sanosuke and the smile quickly turned into a scowl. "I'll get him!" She launched at the rooster headed man.

"You can't, I'm needed!" He tried to back away. It was funny how the petite woman could corner the big guy but Kenshin knew from experience that Kaoru's wrath was not to be taken lightly.

"Needed for what?" Kaoru barked, looking for something heavy enough to hurt.

"I'm the band's bassist, remember?" The man wiggled his fingers pointedly, hoping to get off the hook.

"Then I'll just have to be careful around your hands." She brushed off his excuse. Sano had managed to get to the opposite side of the kitchen, trying to get as far from the hyped up woman as possible.

Misao and Kenshin watched with amused expressions as their tall friend contemplated the distance between himself and the door.

"Man, help a little, would ya?" Sano looked at the redhead for help but Kenshin didn't move.

"Sorry, Sano, it's your business."

"Some friend you are…" The other muttered.

The third muffin seemed to get Misao's brain into work for she jumped up suddenly. "I got it!"

The others froze at her enthusiasm. "What?"

"How to make the moron's death more painful?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"No." She turned to her cousin. "You need a singer, right?"

"Right but I don't see how—"

"Kaoru can sing." The girl pointed out. "I've heard her and she's good."

"She can read sheets too." Sano offered.

"Kaoru can kill too." Said woman glared at them, then turned her attention solely onto her boyfriend. She could almost see as the wheels were working around in his head while he was looking her.

"No." She shook her head, her earlier frightening posture dissolving into nothing. "N-O. You won't get me into this mess."

"Think about it." Sano tried to reason, hoping to get on her good side. "We'll have a vocalist and Kenshin wouldn't have to be around women without guard."

"That was never an issue." Kenshin stated firmly, glaring at the rooster with light specks of golden in his iris.

"I'm trying." The bassist shrugged. "Would you come up with something better?"

"I'm here, you know." Kaoru tapped her foot, annoyed that they talked as if she wasn't there. It didn't seem to faze them.

"I would if you'd be kind enough to leave us alone." The singer motioned towards the door in a rather suggestive manner.

Misao understood the hint, quickly grabbed the bowl with the muffins, reached for Sano's T-shirt and began to walk out, pulling the rooster with her.

"Let him convince her."

* * *

Review. please!


	28. Fallen

New one, took me a block to write this but I'm getting back my muse, , be patient with me :)

Fallen

It wasn't easy to notice the strange scars on Kaoru's back. The two crescent shaped lines run at her shoulder blades and it seemed that they hadn't healed completely. At times, her face mirrored pain but when asked, she just brushed it off. No wonder she avoided tank tops and beaches. It took Kenshin and Misao a while to convince her to wear a bikini and come out. Her hair cascaded down to cover her bruised skin but she didn't notice that it parted as it draped to her wet skin, giving a good view of the scars. Those explained her fascination with his wings and he didn't know why he hadn't thought of that before—her wings had been ripped off. He'd heard legends about how those wounds could never heal if an angel decided to fall, leaving the clouds out of free will.

Kenshin looked at Misao beside him. The short necromancer worked for him and despite her being a mortal, she was considered something along the lines of a friend.

"Have you known?"

"That she's a fallen one? Yes. That's why I suggested that she'd help against Shishio. She can sense angels and she's aware of their nature, more than any human hunters. Besides, she's the first one to catch you off balance, according to Aoshi." She grinned, leaning back against her chair lazily.

"Your husband assumes too much." The archangel glanced at her. "What happened to her?"

"She doesn't talk about that but I don't hold it past to you to force it out of her eventually by every little trick you know." Misao accused lightly, then turned towards the approaching Kaoru. The woman had a rare smile on her face and her eyes when she turned her attention to the red headed angel. "Come to swim."

Kenshin only narrowed his amber eyes at her but then she placed a hand on her hip, bending her head to the side, mocking him. "Are you scared for your wings, angel?"

The necromancer, had to give it to the other woman, she knew how to push the man's buttons just right. Kenshin raised a scarlet eyebrow at the challenge and much to the other woman's surprise, he lifted from her side and walked towards Kaoru with the elegance of a predator, spreading out his dark colored wings.

"Show off." Misao muttered, knowing that any other creature would have ended with punishment in Kaoru's place. The archangel had lost some of his edge since he'd met with the fallen one and it didn't go unnoticed, even to him. Kenshin didn't like the changes, fought against them for weeks now but failed. He'd found some entertainment finally after centuries and wasn't going to lose her to his own temper. Or hers, for that matter. He was wiser than that. Kaoru dared to criticize him, shout him in the face, throw every insult at him she could find. Misao knew that she was pretty creative when it came to name calling. She, herself, used some of them when Aoshi was too hardheaded around her, too.

That, and Kaoru hit the angel, though it was only once. Still, she lived to tell and got away with a calm threat that was never carried out.

Seeing that Kenshin was occupied with the now shrieking woman in his arms, Misao decided to go and find her husband. Main motivation –aside from the certain sex—was to get as far away from the couple as she could when Kenshin interrogated Kaoru, and the aftermath. It was high time the two do something about the sexual tension between them before it'll drive every being around them crazy.


	29. Toy

Ok,I'm really slow nowadays because uni and everything is just a small sketch,written in ten minutes.

Toy

Kaoru blindly stumbled out to her kitchen and switched on her coffee machine. That was the only thing she was able to do in the morning and she was surprised that no one ever tried to attack her when she was practically blind from sleep.

"They wouldn't dare to hurt you with my protaction." The familiar voice of an annoying red haired angel washed over her. The woman was not awake enough to flinch.

"Would you get out of my head?" She growled, turning to her uninvited guest. She refused to be distracted by his awesome body. "How did you get in?"

"I'm an angel." He shrugged, his wings fluttering a little by the movement. Kaoru was always fascinated by those soft, yet strong feathers. They were black but the edges played in a deep red, just like his hair. She blinked when the machine beeped behind her and quickly filled a mug with the deep black liquid, not offering him one.

"What are you doing here?" She decided to ignore his earlier explanation, not wanting to get into games with him more than necessary.

"Checking on you."

"Ah. Of course you wouldn't want your toy dead." She reminded herself dryly. Kenshin never tried to deny the fact that he enjoyed playing with her and that knowledge helped the woman to keep herself sober around him, not seeing more into their relationship than it really was. Immortals tended to look at people like some kind of puppets until they entertained them, then got rid of them with a flick of their wrists. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a mild disappointment, though. Shaking off the feeling, she faced him again, holding her head high. "Well, you've seen me so you can leave."

The angel bent his head to the side, lifting an eyebrow. "You're very touchy today."

"Kenshin, it's early, I didn't have my coffee yet and once again I'm faced the fact that I'm a mere toy."

"You give words into my mouth, Kaoru." His temper flared a little at the accusation and his amber eyes darkened. "I didn't say that." He stepped closer, and she could see how his muscles tensed under his light shirt. Normally, that kind of behavior alerted her but she wasn't in a state when she could really care about his antics.

"You didn't say it today. However, I couldn't count the times when you throw that in my face with your actions. And I tell you again, I'm not for your entertainment."

"And yet, even now you amaze me." It seemed that just as his anger had risen, it died down just as fast.

"Glad to be at your service." Kaoru snorted. "You've had you dose for today, so leave."

"Dose?" Kenshin chuckled at her frustration and gave in. "Fine, I'll go. But you won't get off my hook that easily, Kaoru." He let her name roll on his tongue lazily, aware of the effect that it had on her. Catching her slight shiver, the angel made his way to her balcony and stepped off of it, disappearing into the sky.

"Stupid, arrogant son of a bitch." Kaoru muttered after him and threw herself onto her couch. Still, she couldn't deny the lust she felt when she saw him and her knew weakened when she imagined how those amber orbs would gleam as he was taking her. Shuddering at the thought, the woman forced herself to get her mind to less dangerous things.

If only it was that easy with that single red tipped feather that was purposefully left at her table…


	30. Worth it

I have a good muse how long it will linger,though...anyway,

enjoy!

Worth it

Himura Kenshin was modern days' Casanova, without even trying to hide his identity and his aims. He was infamous but women didn't seem to care about that little fact when he got them to bed. He could've charmed a nun if he wanted but strangely, he had some morals. Kenshin could be every women's dream for one night, no attachments.

That is, until he'd met his friend's orphaned cousin. For the first time in years, he knew that he wanted, needed more than a quick stumble in bed.

Kaoru was unsure of what she'd done to catch the player's attention but she'd redo it in a heartbeat if she had the chance. She wasn't exactly the womanly type, didn't wear shirts or heels but preferred jeans and an old pair of Converse. She 'd seen some women who had been on Kenshin's list and couldn't find any similarity. She hated make-up, her legs weren't miles long and she was just a plain teacher in a dojo.

Why he insisted to walk her home after dinner at Sano's, she didn't understand but Himura was walking beside, obviously comfortable with the situation.

"You don't really like me, do you?" He asked suddenly, stopping and turning to her so she almost bumped into him. She didn't panic at the close proximity but lifted her chin a little, looking into his golden eyes.

"Usually I don't judge others by their past but I can't overlook yours, for obvious reasons." She told him.

"Ouch."

"So, I guess no. I don't really like you." She stepped past him with ease.

"You wound me." Kenshin caught up with her but he sounded more amused than hurt.

"I hate lying, that's all. Besides, there's no point in saying that I like you when I ignore you whenever I get the chance, right?" Kaoru shrugged.

"You can always tell me to leave you alone." The man smiled.

"Would you?"

"No." He admitted, his smile turning into a smug smirk.

She raised an eyebrow at him, glancing at his face from the corner of her blue eyes. "Then what's the point in asking?"

That topic was finished. Kenshin had never met a woman who wanted to ignore him so badly but her persistence only hardened his resolve. The woman beside him was his equal and he'd make her see reason. He wasn't used to take things slowly and spend quality time with his prey but he realized that if he wanted to have something serious with Kaoru, then he'd have to learn how to approach subtly.

"Sano said that you wanted to be a doctor." He tried to have a non-committal conversation, hoping that it worked. "What kind?"

"Don't listen to the rooster." She waved him off. "I'm interested in psychology. I'm majoring."

"Does it help with everyday life?"

"If it did, I wouldn't be in this situation with you." Kaoru mumbled, annoyed at his stubbornness. She just wanted to be left alone, was that hard to ask? "I don't really understand why you're spending time with a poor university student who has to work to pay for her studies, when you're wealthy and famous."

"Have you asked this from Megumi and Misao too?" The man asked, looking at her intensely. She didn't seem to mind that in society's eyes she was at a lower status than any of their mutual friends or her cousin, and they didn't care about money.

"I've known them since primary school when my parents were still alive. It was never an issue." She replied thoughtfully. Recently, she had problems and her friends tried to help her out by money but she had dignity. Or she was just a stupid fool, she sighed to herself, not quite happy about the knowledge that she'd have to eat her tasteless instant food all the time.

"You're quiet." Kenshin nudged her a little.

She nodded. "It was just a thought."

"Couldn't be a good one if you still have a frown on your face." Kenshin noted, hoping that she'd say more.

"It's not bad… neither good, I guess."

They left the main street and Kenshin recognized the destination of their trip. He'd heard that Kaoru lived at the outskirts of the city but he didn't think that it happened to be at the northern part. It was not only plain but dangerous as well. He didn't like the thought that the petit woman beside him had to walk those streets in the dark.

His silence didn't go unnoticed but she understood the look in his eyes and groaned. "Despite what you think, it's not as dangerous as people say. Wipe off that grimace, will you?"

"How long have you been living here?"

"Since I got into the uni. I can't afford anything else."

"Why didn't you moved in with Misao?"

"You're informed." Kaoru glared at him but the man didn't relent. "She and Aoshi have been in a relationship since high school, if it gives you a clue." She pointed out, stopping in front of an old complex.

"Her guestroom is huge, I've seen it." He shrugged.

Kaoru lifted an eyebrow. "It's also right next to their bedroom, if you fail to remember. The walls are paper thin and I don't think I'd be able to look either of them in the eyes after I listened to their night activities."

Score to Kaoru. Still, Kenshin wanted to find a solution to get her somewhere a little more safer. Honestly, if he had his was the woman would be locked into his apartment until she wouldn't want to leave but he had a feeling that she would bash his head if she knew about his idea.

"This is where I live, you can leave now." Kaoru dismissed him with a wave.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He grinned.

"No. I want to sleep and I bet that you've seen more fancy places than this old apartment. Thanks for the walk, though."

She disappeared behind the heavy door.

Rather than being upset, Kenshin found her behavior amusing and he felt more attracted by her continuous rejections. It was refreshing and for once, he enjoyed the hard way because Kamiya Kaoru was worth it.

"Definitely worth it." He muttered and walked away with a smirk.


	31. Ready for love

Thank you all for the reviews,I'm really happy that I have the 100!I have a little bit of a problem in my life but I guess it inspired 's heavy and kind of sad but it's my with me,please...

* * *

It took all her willpower not to touch him the way she wanted to. He was so close, yet he couldn't be more far and it saddened her to no end. She knew that it was all too early for him to love again, he'd said so but she still hoped.

It seemed that he forgot anout their kiss and those messages he'd sent her.

She couldn't help but took a sip from the same glass he 'd drunk from a few minutes ago. The wine was bitter on her tongue but she enjoyed the tingling. The two of them were far from any kind of closure and Kaoru didn'nt take it easy. No one knew how hard it was to stay away from him and not ask for anything. She was ready to love him, to accept him with all his faults.

Sighing heavily, she glanced at her phone. There was no message but she didn't hope for one, either.

She wanted to cry.

Picking up the damn machine, Kaoru contemplated her choices but her fingers wouldn't obey when she wanted to write. What could she say? That they were getting further and further away? He was never hers to begin with. She tossed the phone to her bed.

Another sigh escaped her lips. Lately, she did that a lot and her friends had got suspicious. They all knew what was going on from day one and Misao had warned her about that.

"I'm going to lose him anyway…" Kaoru told herself aloud, trying to strengthen her resolve. She wanted to get it into her head that Kenshin Himura was never going to be hers. She could never have true love, she knew that.

It was her fate and she could only accept that love will avoid her in that life but that didn't mean that she gave up. She wanted to feel the warmth. Once in her lonely life, she wanted to be loved, even if it was for a short time, and she wanted it to be Him.

Her cell rang. With shaking hands, the woman held her phone, hesitating. Did she want to know what he wrote? She was afraid and for a long minute, she waited. The bitter taste in her mouth was stronger but it was inevitable. She hit the buttons.

'Don't think that I can't see you. I wanted to stay but it would ruin everything we have had so far. Bear with me and you will have no regrets. You are important!'

A teardrop escaped but she didn't write back. She was important. It was enough for now…


	32. Pain

I never thought that this can be real...I'm sorry for its mood but I need to cry...it fits,I hope...

* * *

We will only cause pain to each other. We CAN only cause pain.

I cry because I know this and I can do nothing about us. You chose and we all see how you look when she's in the same room, no matter how you stand beside me. I have to let you go, even our friends said so.

I'm not angry and I don't plan to take revenge because even if I fight, you belong to her and no one can change that. I cannot step up.

Still,it hurts. A knife plunged into my heart would be a merciful death against this but all I can do is watch as you go to Her. You hold my heart in your hands and I accept your decision if you're happy—even if it means eternal tears. I can deal with that as long as I see your honest smile. Don't think that I can't see that shadow in your eyes…

I'm here as long as you need me… after that, I'll pray for you, and fade…

..till my time comes…


	33. Unknown title

Hi, I'm here again. I didn't stop writing but i'm rather old fashioned, still using paper and pen and I hate typing the stories in after they're finished. Anyhow,I'm out of practice too,so sorry for the mistakes. And tye shortness.

Kaoru watched the red haired man from behind a tree, not intending to show herself. A sad smile was playing on her lips at seeing his happiness while her heart broke again. It seemed that he'd done much better in the past hundred years than she had. As much as she wanted to dread him, she found that the small twinkle in his purple eyes made that feeling dissipate, even if a dull ache remained in its place.

It was time to leave. Maybe she would never seek him out again and move on with life. She couldn't help but snort at the idea, knowing that it was impossible.

The man stopped laughing and looked around at the feeling of being watched. Releasing his new wife's hand, he muttered a polite excuse and walked straight to where Kaoru stood, slipping behind the tree from unwanted gazes.  
"I had a feeling that you'd be here." He breathed, keeping his distance.

"This is the last time. I will never bother you again." She swore more to herself than to him. The first time she said it out loud and the man knew she wasn't lying. Once Kaoru stated something, she remained true to her word.

"What are you planning?" He became uneasy, fearing for the worst, as always. His suspicion made her laugh. He was the only one who could make her laugh when lately she hardly even smile.

"Nothing, really. You are the only one that can kill me, remember? I will retreat, though. Probably to somewhere out of human's reach." Kaoru shrugged, then motioned towards the bride. "She is beautiful, Kenshin and I haven't seen you so happy in the past decades."

"Yes, Tomoe is nice. I really love her." A small smile kicked up the corner of his mouth at the mention of the woman and Kaoru hesitated to ask the one thing she had wanted to know for a while now but never asked till now.

"Is it worth the pain of losing her?"

That marriage wasn't his first since being immortal and every death of his previous ones pained him but he remembered them fondly and never regretted anything. Maybe because he had time and hadn't rushed new relationships was the reason he had always chosen women who'd really fit him. Kaoru had her fair share of men but hadn't married any of them. Her heart had belonged solely to Kenshin and that love had prevented her from saying yes. That and the fear of losing them to death. Twice, she had considered of agreeing but she had been a coward, she saw that now. Maybe in the future...

"It is, very much so." Kenshin nodded. Lifting a hand, he caressed the woman's cheek lovingly, letting her lean in his palm for a moment. "I love you still, Kaoru... But i can't forgive you for deceiving me, making me like this. And I can't kill you either."

"Letting me live is a much more cruel revenge but I can't blame you. Never could. Be happy, Kenshin, for it can't last forever." Her words were bitter and the wish held a sad certainness in it that both noted. Leaning in, she touched his lips in a feather like kiss, then turned her back to him, willing herself to not look back.

Kenshin gazed after her ghost-like figure in the white summerdress. Part of him wanted to rush after her and redeem her from the past. The other side of him let her go, firmly believing that she will find her own happiness in the world.

"Farewell,Kaoru."

**Read and review,please!**


	34. Drabbling

Drabble from work, didn't have time to get more details or corrections. Can view that as Ch. Blues' prequel... Have fun with it!

"If you just called out instead of ripping the door out of its hinges, I'd be more than grateful." Hiko growled from his seat in the kitchen as his nineteen year old charge barged in.

"Coming in like a woman would ruin her reputation as a spoiled brat, Shishou." Kenshin walked in, unfazed of the offending door, closing it softly to make his point.

"Don't you have anything else to do aside from nosing around?" Kaoru shouted from her room, obviously unhappy. Lately, the red head's mere presence frustrated the hell out of her, not that he didn't enjoy riling her up more. He was twisted, he knew.

"Actually, I do. I only wanted to spare Hiko from a certain phonecall if you get caught." The man lowered himself to the couch, sprawling out like he owned it. Which wasn't far from the truth, considering the time he'd spent at his master's house in the past weeks.

"I won't get caught."She appeared at the doorframe sounding so confident that Kenshinhad the urge to rip his hair. Or hers, for thatu matter.

"You stomp on my nerves deliberately, don't you?"

"Only when you behave like an asshole." She nodded, somewhat lightening the mood. Her temper and mood swings often surprised the men and the older one couldn't help but smile. Even Kenshin grinned, noticing the change. "If you behave like this now, I wonder how you'll get once you're pregnant."

"Can it, Himura." She scowled and went to the kitchen with every intention to attack the fridge.

As much as Hiko enjoyed tuheir banter, he was really curious about what had happened, though he knew that being angry with the girl was meaningless. The orphanage had made her experience things that even some grown-ups would find hard to proccess, but she had came out fine. Being capable of making her decisions since she had been fourteen, Hiko helped her in his own way, guiding her, but never gave lectures. He wasn't about to start now. "Care to tell me what you did this time or do i have to get gray hair from curiousity?"

"I didn't do anything."She emphasized the 'I'. "A bunch of losers wanted to crop a feel and I simply convinced them that it's not very gentlemanly. Red here decided to interfere, though I don't have a clue how he knew where I was. Must be stalking me."

"You wish." Said man snorted, not elaborating his reasons for being there. "You were outnumbered."

"Two on the ground out cold and another in a chokehold don't sound outnumbered to me." She counted smugly, making himraise an eyebrow at her.

"And the one at your back."

"Surprise!" Kaoru sang and Kenshinreally wanted to spank her for not realizing that it wasn't a game. He sent a meaningful look to Hiko. "I would lock her into a room, were I in your place. How do you bear it with nerves?"

The older man chuckled at his ex-student and took his time to answer, gulping some sake. "You were quite the trainer back then if I remember correctly but I didn't lock you up, though you would've deserved that. The brat is a free spirit and I rather have her trust than her wrath. It prevents a lot of headaches."

"I'm here, you know." Kaoru grunted over her sandwich.

"I am aware." Hiko sipped his sake, grinning to himself. Watching Kenshin argue with little woman was entertaining and he had a very good idea where it was heading, though it'll take some time till the two got it through their thick skulls. He suspected that the girl was getting it already and denied it with everything she had, hence the bickerings.

As a sudden thought, Kenshin gave a sideglance to Kaoru, narrowing his eyes. "What did you do to earn their undivided attention anyway? They were pretty worked up."

Now, Hiko was interested in that as well, shaking his head when Kaoru hopped onto the counter, looking at Kenshin, challenging.

"Wel,last time you said that I'm a little girl, without no experience of men and I decide to redeem that. A guy at the gym tried to get in my pants for a while now and I let him." She grimaced at the memory. "I don't really understand what's the big deal, though."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Kenshin's voice rose in disbelief and even Hiko took a deep breath but she countinued, ignoring them.

"About the sex? Yes, I did it, so can't call me little anymore. Anyway, turns out that the guy couldn't keep his mouth shut and his pals wanted to give it a try too. Threy chose the wrong person."

Hiko kept some air in before he said something inappropriate, while Kenshin counted to ten loudly, his face getting closer to the color of his hair. "I really want to shout now."

"Making yourself hoarse doesn't help now." Hiko warned him, knowing his student and even sharing his sentiment for a little. He had the secret urge to rip a few strands as well. Turning to the woman- child, he deemed it the time to give a little lesson for the first time. "I won't question or scold you for your actions but I really hope you know the difference between sex and love-making."

"Aren't they the same?" She bent her head to the side.

"The mechanics are but that is all. You'll know the difference once you fall in love. It's miles."

Kaoru mulled on his words silently as she finished her sandwich, glancing at the red haired man every once in a while. Fortunately, he was still occupied with his inner conflicts to shout or not to shout at the girl, and didn't notice her. Finally, she turned thoughtful blue eyes at Hiko and smiled a half-smile that wasn't exactly happy. More like loving. " I like how you don't try to 'dressage' me, yet I still feel the weight of your words."

"Are you for real?" Kesnhin cried out, seriously not understanding how his master handled the news so easily. And how Kaoru seemed to take his words to heart while fought constantly with Kenshin over the most trivial matters. "What the hell am I doing wrong that you alawys do the opposite of what I say?"

"Simple. You try to break me in. Hiko is reasoning, not stopping me from making mistakes."she provided, catching his eyes. "You should accept that I'm not a reckless child, unaware of the consequences."

"It's hard to." Kenshin admitted honestly.

"Keep telling that to yourself. "She jumped from the counter, sauntering towards her room. "I'm not the only one who noticed you spending more nights here. It would be easier on you if you simply admitted a few things to youself."

The door shut with a modest bang and Hiko snickered, tempted to call out again while Kenshin gazed at the door with raisedeyebrows.

**read and review please!**


End file.
